Behind Twilight and the Real Story
by wandering-since-1992
Summary: What really happened during the story. It will surprise you who was behind it all. Lemons will happen later, and very spaced out from one another. So like 3 chapters will be M. Guess who she is yet? EdwardXoc or BellaXoc if their love prevails..
1. Chapter 1

**For the whole story, I do not own Twilight or its characters and all that. If I did this is what would have happened.**

Chapter 1

The Point of View

I couldn't believe that She was doing this to me. I use to think that She hated me but now, it was for sure She wished I had never been born.

"I am sorry for this but is your job to hunt down Veronica, you are the only one with the power to go after her." She tried to unsuccessfully explain it to me. "Plus, you will have a guard with you. And you are going to Forks, my birthplace so to speak…"

"Oh goodie, I am so excited…" I said with enough sarcasm for her to not notice.

"You have to do this. She is going to want to kill me or your father, just to make sure you are never born… I would go in your place if I could." She said this with enough sincerity that I almost believed her. But then again if I was never born, then she would never would have been queen; it was obvious she was thinking of herself, yet again.

"Yeah what ever. So you are saying this has nothing to do with my mate?" Like maybe that for some unknown reason to me but her, she hated him with passion, and wanted me as far away from him as possible. Hey what better place than the past? Right?

"Of course not! How could you say that?! Veronica bowed that she was going to make sure you were never in her way, what ever that means… We will be looking for her here, and you will be looking for her in the past." I think she might have blushed, hard to tell since we were talking on the phone. Plus I was driving and not paying much attention to her anyway.

"Right…"

"You may take your bag with you, you'll need it."

"For what?" Like I could not handle "magic" with it. "Survival 101. You never know when you need to pull one out of the hat." Was she trying to make a joke? Her?

"Okay just let me make some arrangements, I will have to do some schedule re-planning but next week will be fine?" Sounding like a question. It was time traveling after all, not like they were gonna get anywhere.

"Actually I talked this over with your father already, and to make sure that if she was in the past for sure, we were going to have to close the portals that connect this location, so no one would be able to jump forward… is just a precaution."

"So you are trying to tell me that I have to leave now, before you all close the doors? Now as in now?" She had to be kidding me. Yeap, she wanted me as far away as possible from her and the love of my life. Not to mention my dad, and the rest of my family for who knew how long. At least for me the time lapse wouldn't be defined.

"You are going to hate me…" No duh I already hate you mother, and I am sure you hate me as well. "You are leaving in two minutes, goodbye and good luck daughter." With that she hung up on me, leaving me speechless.

Now she decides to acknowledge me as her blood relative? Wait, did she say two minutes?

I got out of my car, jumped to my room and got a bag, looked more like a backpack, but I didn't have time to look for something else. What was I wearing? It didn't matter, I could just change anywhere. My coat… the black one hanging over my chair would do okay.

I raced downstairs to be meet by a hug from my father.

"We'll miss you." He said in my ear.

"Hardly, you wont even know I'm gone." Literally, I would just pop in and out, in a second or less.

"I will always worry about you. You know that." I loved my dad more than a lot of things and people in the world, including my mother. I liked a lot of people better than my mother actually.

"You promise? The whole second I am gone?" I teased, but I knew it was true.

"I swear, the whole second you are gone, I would only think of you. We will be waiting for you." Then he released me so I could hug my mate.

"I am going to miss you, I miss you already." He whispered in my ear.

"I will be fine I promise."

"Promise me something though. Please?" He begged me. Did he really do that?

"Yeah I know, no messing around, or sleeping with hobos, I know the drill." I joked.

"This is serious," he pulled away so that he could look me in the eye, "really serious." He did sound serious.

"Okay, what?"

"If you see me where you are going, you will not judge me. Or think any different of me than you think now. I will always be your best friend, remember that." Than he kissed me, not caring that my dad was in front of us.

"Okay. I promise, but may I ask why?" I asked after we pulled apart/

"Humor me." Than he kissed me again, and after the rest of my minute he held me in his arms. More tightly than usual but I was not going to complain, he knew how much I liked to be held.

I started to get a funny feeling in my stomach, as I slowly disappeared from my plane of existence, vanishing from the arms of the future father of my kids, to reappear in the middle of the woods.

At first I was a bit disoriented, and then other figures started to pop up, or out, around me.

"My Lady, we are at your service." They all said in unison.

"Yeah, lady doesn't work well with me. You all are going to have to call me something else. " I explained to them.

They were about five of them, I knew them all. Leonardo, Michel, Angelo, Raphael, and Donatello. I had practically grown up with them, my usual babysitters.

"Your mother told us to call you lady." Donatello tried to explain to me.

"Okay, well. I am in command right?" "To a point, your father made us swear on our mothers, amongst some other stuff, that we will protect you. Even if it means tying you up to a tree if we think you might be in danger. For your protection, of course." He quickly added. "I can maybe live with that. By the way where are we? And when?" To me it just looked like a cloudy forest.

Raphael pulled out a folder.

"We are in a town called Forks. Close to a reservation. On the records it says that here is where your mother is located. Plus we might want to check out a pack of shape shifters. It is small, but we don't want any distractions while we look for your cousin your Highness. The year is not knowledgeable." He read from his files.

"What do you mean? When are we?" My voice might have sounded angrier than what I meant it. But oh well.

"It was before the cleansing," He added in a whisper, the other guards just looked at him like he had told me my grandmother died.

It was a whole minute before I could speak again.

"All right, shifters you say?" I turned around and started walking, just so they wouldn't see the tear that had fallen. Damn you eyes, betraying me like that.

"Yes your Highness." They all said in unison again.

"How about you all just call me H." It sounded like and order more than a suggestion. "It flows easier."

And on I went to look for pack of strangers I had to befriend.

"So you are saying that you have not ever seen this woman around here?" I asked the half naked men in front me while holding a picture of Veronica in front of his face.

"No ma'am, never seen her before." He said quite nicely, I decided I liked him.

"And, you are the only one of your kind around here? No others?"

"No, only me so far." He explained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sam Uley."

"You live in the Queileute Reservation." It didn't came out as a question.

"Yes…" He was wandering how I knew that. Mmm.

"You wont be the only one soon." I stated looking him right in the eye. I could see in his head that he was afraid of me. Of what I could possibly be. 'Maybe a vampire,' he thought, 'but the smell is all wrong, she smell wonderful, they all do, what are they doing here? What are they? How does she know that?' He kept on asking himself those questions.

"I am someone very special actually. Lets talk business, shall we? Now where is this reservation exactly…"

**I decided to make this first chapter short, just to see if it would work out or not. Please review and tell me what you think. The Cullens and Isabella wont be introduced to H until the Eclipse part. But nonetheless she will be watching and doing a whole lot of things.**

**Ps. Jacob knows her… ( evil laugh )**


	2. Chapter 2

TPOV

Life in the past was not as dreadful as I thought it would be. We the Controllers, that's what we called ourselves since we practically controlled everything, lived in a life full of responsibilities. Here in the past, my only chore was to find Veronica. And since to find her, I could just send the guard to find her, and then deal with her later… It was a no-brainer really.

I had spent the last year in a vacation, with only one highlight. To me, as a time traveler, I did not age nor anything about my appearance really changed. Not that I had not disguised my self, just a precaution so Veronica wouldn't find me first, or run in the opposite direction if I came along.

I also "hung out" a lot with the shape shifters, so it was like I was home. Some cliff diving, long runs, and fighting matches were only a few things I did with them.

When I told the guards/five that I was going to befriend the pack, they said they were okay with it. But when they saw the fights that got around, they "expressed their feelings for my safety" and "did not prohibited" me from being in their company, but "much rather have me teach them some material" instead.

I agreed, for their sakes. I really didn't want them having a heart attack, or some other condition.

Today we were practicing meditation. My new friend Paul really needed to keep his anger in check.

"Okay boys, you all need to remember that words can't hurt you. If someone pisses you off. Piss him or her right back, because you can never have them get to you." I explained as we were sitting under a tree in the middle of the forest.

We all had our eyes closed, trying to find inner peace. It was actually more like them trying to find inner control; I had too much stuff in my mind.

I had gotten a letter from Veronica some months ago telling to go and find my mother. I had checked on her and nothing had seemed amiss. It was for actually only a couple of seconds, and someone I had never seeing before was helping her because she had been on a cast. According to some stories my mother had being the helpless klutz back in the day.

It did not surprised me.

"Okay lets go, my butt is getting wet. Can we go H?" Embry, the newest addition to the clan called out.

"Are you guys hungry? Because I could use a bite." I said as I started to get up.

"Are you kidding me? You ate before we left." Paul said as he looked at me. "I don't get how someone so skinny eats as much as you."

"I am a growing teen-ager." I teased. And I did eat a lot, I just had a fast metabolism, since I was not getting the nutrients I needed because I had being blood abstinent since I started to be with the wolves so much. I figured blood was a touchy subject with them. They absolutely did not like vampires.

It was not that I was one, I just different. One more attribute I had because of my mother.

"I am a growing werewolf, and you eat more than me." He pointed out.

"Only sometimes, now lets go, I have a salsa recipe I will most definitely share with your Emily Sam."

I got my phone out, called Raphael and told him to get me some pizza over at Emily's.

On the way there we stopped at the Reservation to pick up some essential ingredients for our get together. Chips, Doritos, soda, candy, assorted pastries, and more soda, and other stuff for me and Emily to cook.

It was there that I sensed Jacob Black.

I was pretty much used to his smell, so it shocked me that I had not sensed him before, or picked up his sent.

"You know Jacob Black Sam?" I asked.

"Billy's son of course. Direct descendent of Ephraim Black…" He explained.

"Rest in peace," we all said in unison.

"Why do you ask?" Sam asked me.

"I think we might want to stay in town tonight- you guys should stay. I am sure he will need all of you tonight." I said to no one in particular, but in reality it was meant for Sam.

"We should?" Jared asked unsure.

"I will follow him, if he changes in a… place… if someone is around- I don't want 'im to be scared…" I trailed off, letting my words sink in. Of course they felt bad for him, to a point. But they were also happy to have a new brother, plus they had caught a sent around their perimeters, and they could use a hand.

They could ask me to help them. But I was not permitted to interfere with people's problems, unless I absolutely had to.

"Yeah you guys go on a head, have everyone over at Billy's, his name right?" I did not wait for a response.

I ran out of the store and went to introduce myself to Billy Black. The edited version of me, with out all the details. Of course the pack followed behind me, to help me break the news of me to him.

"Thank god you are not freaked out by this Mr. Black." I thanked him

"Not at all H, you said, right. I had a feeling it was going to happen to him soon." He looked somewhat sad. "By the way, if you don't mind me asking what H stands for?" He made it sound like it was okay if I did not want to share that information. He probably thought it stood for an embarrassing name.

"Not at all, it's a title. I feel more comfortable with it just being H. That's all." I explained, " if you all really want to know, I'll tell you all about it when I come back."

"When you come back? Where are you going?" Jared asked.

"I have to follow Jacob. He already has a lead on me. He left when we got here, right Mr. Black?" I said as I made my way to the door.

"Call me Billy Miss H, and yes he did." he called after me.

"Call me H Billy." I smiled at him.

**Okay, one more chapter. So you guys know, if you are interested, I will update at least once a week. And pretty please with cherries on top, and brown sugar with marshmallows and chocolate, leave a review. I will greatly appreciate it. But honest about it too.**

**PS. I need a beta….**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time a put TPOV, since it's from H's point of view the whole time.

I caught up with Jacob. He was leaning casually against an old car, it looked like a Rabbit to me, I wasn't sure. Although he gave me a very big surprise when someone very familiar got out of a really old red truck, and gave him a high five.

I surprised me more that I did not recognize the house. Of course it was Isabella's.

Then a suburban came around the corner. And a very average boy came out of it. I wondered who it was.

I was too shocked to continue standing there. I never in a million years thought that Isabella had anything to do with Remy's Jacob.

I was letting my imagination run out of hands, maybe they were just friends. Here I was making a big deal out of everything.

I decided to follow them after they all got in Jacob's car. Just in case.

They were all going to see a movie, a horror movie from the looks of it.

I was pretty sure it was going to be a horrific night if I did not get Jacob out of here soon enough. I could already smell the change in him, sitting in the back sit.

I was going to have to make them leave early.

The flu was going around school, so why not make the blond guy "accidentally" catch it. I was practically doing him a favor, making him have antibodies and all that stuff. With out mentioning that I might save his life. So I send him the flu.

After a little while I herd him excused himself, but of course Isabella followed him, and I followed behind her.  
With her being a human I could make myself not noticeable for her and everyone else if I chose to.

For the sake of my sanity I decided to not eavesdrop on their conversation. Who knew what they could be talking about? But when I heard Jacob say he was going to be annoyingly persistent, I could not not listen a bit.

"I'm not going to change," she sounded sad.

"Its still the other one, isn't it?" Did the almighty Isabella have a past with men? Shocking! Who could the other one be? "You don't have to talk about it," he added.

Wasn't he the nicest?

Then I herd something I wished I hadn't.

"I can't imagine how I could not like being with you," she said, and sounded like she meant it. I could swear my ears where going to burn.

How could she say that to Jacob? Him!

I suddenly wondered if she had been hit in the head afterwards and forgot all about it, because to me it did not sound right. Or if both of them had inhaled some kind of amnesia gas, and forgot about it.

Or, they could just be friends, I thought. I was letting my presumptions get the best of me, again.

This was just too freaky for me to handle. I could just wait until- the sound of footsteps pulled me out of head and into the matter at hands. Jacob had approximately an hour; they could make it back to Isabella's house by then.

With that in mind I got out and ran straight to my house.

I had to witness a gross exchange of probable love declarations. I needed a drink.

After I let myself in, I grabbed a bottle and sat with it on the sofa. I could not believe this was happening to me. Then I remembered Veronica's note:

_If I were you I would check on my mother. You never know what you might find out. I assure you, you'll be surprised._

_Love you cousin._

Was this what she meant? That Isabella and Jacob had had a fling? A probable affair? Maybe even cheated on my father? Or that they had been friends in school?

Five loud pops pulled away from my thoughts.

"You are needed at Mr. Black's residence your Highness." Angelo informed me.

"I told you a hundred times that titles make me uncomfortable. Leave it at H." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Yes Miss H." They all said in unison. I was getting tired of their synchronized actions, and their insistence of addressing me formally. I was not the Queen.

Five minutes later I was with Billy, trying to unshaken him after the shock of seeing his only son transform into a big wolf. The guard was fixing the mess Jacob had made. Transformations tended to be dirty the first time.

"I was so scared for him. I can only imagine what it was for him. Are you sure he will be all right?" He asked me.

"I am sure Billy, the pack is with him. Explaining him everything. I will go in a few to check on him. You don't have to worry about anything." I assured him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help."

"Is kinda my job. I tend to mother a lot of people around. The pack is not exception. They are brothers after all." I explained.

"The brotherhood of the pack." He joked. At least he was getting better.

"Yeap." I smiled, "I think I will step out, I can hear someone coming to get me." I excused myself.  
"Of course dear, don't mind me. This nice boys will keep me company." He smiled at me now.

With that I ran. I didn't stop until I reached the pack.

"Here she comes," I herd Sam tell the others.

"What have we have here boys?" I asked them.

"Who are you?" I heard Jacob ask me.

"I am H, nice to meet you," I thought back at him. Just so he would know I was special.

"I heard you in my mind." He thought back. He was taking the mind talking better than I thought.

"You did. Listen I am going to need you try and relax. Can you do that Jacob?" I asked him in my nicest voice ever.

"You ask me to calm down? After I almost killed my father? After I transformed into a monster?" He seemed to question my sanity.

I stepped closer to him until I could almost breath in his fur. Showing him that I was not afraid of him I pulled his big head closer to my face. It helped that he was huddled on the ground. I was not that tall.

"Yes I expect you to," I said looking him straight in the eye. "If you want to turn back into a Homo Sapien looking-shape you do." Then I pulled out a pair of sweatpants out of my bag and tossed them to him. "You will need this, I will turn around, we all would," I added quickly after seeing the embarrassment in his head. "If it makes it more easy for you."  
With that we all turned our backs and waited for Jacob to phase back.

**Another chapter. I ask you to leave a review if you don't mind much. Tell me if you like it or don't, and why.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you a vampire?"

"What? Me nope, but I do indulge in a little blood now and then for health reasons that are no business of yours in case you are wondering." I answered. We were sitting down on his couch, all of us: me, Jacob, the pack, the five, and Billy.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He seemed to think just asking me random stuff would seem inappropriate

"Ooookay. Is cool with me."

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What am I? What are you?..." He just blurted out.

"I am H, and I am a very special person whom you should all respect. I am looking for a person here and I hang out with the pack for recreational purposes. I am a very powerful persona‚Ä¶ I love chocolate‚Ä¶you are what ever you want to think you are." I explained.

"You smell really good." He pointed out. He was thinking why his senses were so acute.

"Yes thank you, you can smell me form a very far distance if you wanted to and I wanted to let you. As a pack member, your senses will be more sensible, you could say."

"Why?"

"Because it is a part of your genetic make up. You know the story of how and why your tribe does not kill a wolf right?" I had no patience to tell it, plus I did not know the details very well.

"I do, why does it matter though?" _Is so true, oh my god‚Ä¶_ He thought.

"Yes you are correct. Is all true, in fact if my memory does not deceive me, all your stories are true. The vampires are all evil, kinda, a lot of them actually take out the bad people in the world, and make themselves quite a charitable person. When you live for ever, money tends to accumulate." I was thinking of the love of my life then, god I missed him so much.

"But there are bad ones that killed innocent people too."

"Just like there are humans who kill innocent people too." I remarked.

Sam spoke up. "Our job is to protect our tribe and as many people as we can Jacob."

"To protect the tribe." They pack said all in unison. I was getting annoyed with everyone speaking in unison.

"That's why we called ourselves the protectors Jake." Jared told him. "We are definitely not a gang or like that."

"And you cannot tell anyone what you are. Ever. Unless they are your imprint of course." Sam ordered him. "You can't tell anyone."

"I understand." _So the Cullens were vampires after all, and they were‚Ä¶ Bella‚Ä¶ _

"Oh and the most important rule of all, you cannot tell anyone about me, not even your imprint if I do not wish it."

"Why?"

"Because I am sort of undercover. I have a job to do and that implies being secretive and finding a certain person. That person is-ah- kinda like me. She can read your thoughts from very far away."

"So you can hear our thoughts?"

"SO can you when you are in wolf mode. But only those of your brothers and mine, and the Five if I or them chose to. Of the wolfs, there is no escape, your head is out there for them to hear."

"So don't get scared when you hear voices in your head." Embry popped in. "Don't worry you will get used to it in a while." He laughed.

It was a few weeks after Jacob broke his vow.

We were in the forest, and the pack was running their perimeter. They had had an encounter with a vampire, and it looked like its mate was wanting revenge. She was a very red headed woman, with a foxy face. She kept running back and forth, doing god knows what. I told the pack it would be useful if they knew what she was after, but they had no idea.

"Maybe she wants to massacre the tribe or the town?" Paul suggested while we were taking a snack break.

"I don't know." Sam answered. He was getting worried, Jacob was not here yet, and on top he was worrying about Emily's safety. She lived out of town after all.

Suddenly I sensed Jacob phase. "Jacob."

"Listen guys, you have to understand that she has information for us. I am bringing back Bella to meet with you. Do not be mad, she guessed it, I didn't tell her anything." Jacob thought to us.

"I am so‚Ä¶" How could he. Wait was she coming? Yes, I could smell her alright.

"Guys, she won't be able to see me."

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Don't talk to me, I will just stand back and watch. They are almost here."

**Okay I know it took a long time but my computer broke, and have yet to fix it. I still need a beta. And pleeeeease leave a review. Be completely honest about it though. If you hate tell me why, if you love it tell me why too.**


	5. Chapter 5

He brought her here. In front of everyone, he showed her what I warned him not to do.

Of course, the pack took my side, and became furious.

"What have you done, Jacob?"

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?"

He simply answered: "She can help us"

That is all I heard. I nodded to Quill and Embry; they knew that my leaving meant they were to take her to Emily's.

I ran to her house. She didn't question my sudden appearance; she merely saluted me and offered me some breakfast.

"I already ate. But I could use a bite… would you mind?" I asked her as I sat down in the corner, where I usually sat in order to not being thrown food at. Sometimes the pack enjoyed food fights.

"Muffins? They are almost ready to come out. Or would you prefer something else?" She enquired.

"Yeah, muffins, and some eggs, coffee and the usual stuff, I don't really care much."

"Okay."

"When she comes, pretend I am not here." I warned here.

"Who is coming?"

Isabella, I answered simply. Then she went about her business as usual. And I went onto trying to understand why. Why did he tell her? Is almost time for her to meet him… I thought. Then she came in.

She looked like hell. Too thin and pale. Bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in the last three days. Her clothes were simple. She looked normal, kind of, for her. Where was a camera when I needed one? This moment where I met Isabella in her youth should have been recorded somehow. This was the only time in my entire life that I had not seen here wearing her best for the occasion. Then the rest of the pack showed up and brought my mind to reality.

"I know what the redhead wants. That is what I was trying to tell you before." Jacob explained looking at me. From someone else's point of view he would have been looking at Embry of Jared. She wanted something? Obviously, shape shifters were amongst the creatures that hated anyone who was a threat to human beings. And the feeling was mutual. Of course that she would want to take out the pack, as a form of vengeance.

While I was pondering on mythical creatures philosophy, I heard Jacob say she was after Bella. I feel off my chair, and Emily had to catch to mute the sound I made when I opened my mouth, luckily, no one noticed her or me. Thank you, I mouthed to her.

You welcome, she silently answered back.

I had to get out of there. Nothing made sense. And so I did.

I waited patiently for her to go, and when everyone had left but Sam, I approached him.

"I have to leave." It came out like a whisper.

"Is it because of Bella? You don't have to go; she doesn't need to know…" he trailed afterwards, unsure of the outcome.

"No, is not that. Is just that, it doesn't makes sense." I explained him.

"What?"

"I know what is supposed to happen, only it doesn't happen this way. I don't know what the outcome would be, or how." I could only tell him something about it.

"You know you are not making any sense?" He seemed to question my sanity.

"Yeah, I know. That is all you need to know for now. I had to go anyway, business in Italy. I have to go see someone." I explained.

"When are you leaving?" He asked.

"In the morning of tomorrow."

I arrived alone at the Voulturi Palace in Volterra when the last rays of sun were touching the top of its towers. I had come to the only place where there was a vampire I could trust, because he knew me, he had always known me.

"What brings you here child? We didn't know you were coming? Are you alright?" He asked me when I entered the palace. He was waiting for me.

"I am confused, I don't understand what is happening at Forks."

"You know, that is were the Cullens used to live. I believe they moved some months ago. What is happening? You were not careful, I was able to smell you the minute you entered the city." Was I that careless now? It seemed that the subconscious part of my brain that shielded me from the unwanted was not functioning anymore.

"I don't know…"


	6. Chapter 6

We were sitting drinking tea at his private quarters. I was sitting drinking tea actually, Marcus was only looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

I never came to him unexpected, whenever I jumped back, it was always through his portal, the one he was in charge of since he became a vampire. That was the reason he was a vampire.

"I am looking for Veronica. She threatened to kill me. No, not to kill me, but to make sure I am never born." She was so dumb.

"That sounds overly dramatic, but why?"

And so I commenced my story.

Veronica was overly jealous of me. When my father got married to my mother, her family lost the right to the throne, so to speak, of the family and the control. Her family planned to regain at least some control by marrying Veronica to one of my mother's prospects for me. One of the most powerful of the Clan of Controllers, and second in the throne if one of my family did not take the job. She fell in love with him, but he did not fall for her. He proclaimed his love for me, and we got married young. He died afterwards and she blamed me for it. She went mad. According to her, if he had stayed with her, he would still be alive. She now thinks that if she can change the past, he will come back and be with her.

"Was the young man-" He couldn't finish the sentence; he knew how much it still hurt.

"Yes, it was him. He would die after the Cleansing, in about fifteen years from now. You know how he wanted to 'save' the last remaining part of the other hope diamond? He came back to the Cleansing by accident, and when he didn't come back I followed him." I explained with out any emotion in my voice.

"And she wants to kill your mother or father? This is totally ridiculous!" He exclaimed.

"That is Veronica for you. She has come to the conclusion that if my mother or father don't meet each other, then they wont get married, claim the throne and she would still be princess and would be married to you-know-who."

"And all of this relates to Forks how?"

"Isabella, she is there, and… a vampire wants to kill her. I suspect Veronica is behind all of this, but I don't know why she chose this method to make sure I am never born. It doesn't make sense. Why Isabella?" After all, all Veronica had to do was make sure my father never comes to Italy in the next five years or so, or that he never goes to Forks to meet her.

"You know you are welcomed to stay here as long as you like. We can send people to look for Veronica, and since your father meets your mother here… I bet she is going to be waiting for him here." His offer seemed sincere. So I accepted it.

"Caius and Aro would want to know why you are here now, without a proper announcement." He hinted that I had to have a story planned to tell them. Apparently he thought it was dangerous for them to know much.

"Rogue jumper? Here because my parents wouldn't let me be? Rebel teenage-girl?" I suggested.

"How about…you are here to learn the ways of a proper jumper. Somewhat of a practice. Would you agree? If they know that you are who you are… they would want to take advantage of you."

"You still have that ring I gave you? The one that prevents people to see what you don't want them to see?" Aro was one of the best mind readers I have known, and there were some things I did not want him to know.

"I do, keep on me all the time." He smiled. "Are you done with your mid-night snack?"

"I haven't even had dinner yet, would you mind going hunting with me? I haven't feed properly in a really long time."

"I would be delighted to accompany you, except that I would have to have some of that blood-substitute you have, if I smell like mountain lion, well, my- brothers might wonder." And he smiled that secret smile, which I knew for a fact, he only smiled for me, and had only smiled for one other person.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been with the Voulturi for a couple of days. I had made really good friends with Demitri and Felix, and Jane and Alec didn't seem to hate me too much. Aro on the other hand, loved having me with them. He sat down with me to eat human food, even thought he did not need it; he went out with me on runs, and talked to me about all sorts of subjects concerning the Vampire World, as he like to call it. Then one day, not too long after I had arrived, he came to me with a problem.

"I have a problem, and I cannot even begging to imagine how to solve it."

"What happened, I really don't think there isn't a problem you cannot solve." It wasn't that I thought he was really smart, or a political genius, it was just that there really weren't any serious problems to be solved.

"Ah-um, some vampire came to me with a very unusual request, and I mean very, very, unusual. No one crazy enough would think to ask it!"

"Am, what was it?" I inquired a little bored, while texting Leonardo and Donatello instructions to where to take the little search party for Veronica.

"He wants us to kill him." He said simply.

"Kill him then, is not like he is not going to try to get someone else to finish him off."

Vampires were so overly dramatic…

"I can't, you see, he is a-well- sort of a son to a very dear friend of mine. I really wouldn't want to make an enemy with him, and his family of course."

"Aro, you are the leader of the most powerful clan of Vampires at the time, I don't think a new enemy would be too much for you to handle…" I would repeat, vampires were so overly dramatic.

"I really rather not, you see, he has such an enormous talent, and his brother and sister! Her sister would be an invaluable asset to out darling family!!!"

"Well, you could do what you always do…"

"I doubt it would work, you see, I haven't finished yet. He wants to be-exterminated because of a broken heart. His beloved died, and he sees it no longer fit to be, well, whatever it is that we are. There are no bonds to break."

"You want me to kill him? I can do it in a second, he wouldn't even tell what hit him."

I could snap my fingers and he would be toasted. Not toasted, just ashes, stinky-sweet ashes.

"I don't want to kill him, I told you, and his mind, well his talent is just too great!!!" By then I really thought Aro had fallen for the suicidal guy.

"What's his talent then? Why is he so valuable?"

" Mind reader."

I was speechless, and for the second time in my entire life, I fell off my chair. Except that I never made it to the floor, Aro swooped down and caught me before I touched the floor. There was only four mind reader talents recorded in history, one of them had me in his arms, one wasn't born yet, one had died long ago, and the last one I could trust with my life. I wasn't sure which one I was about to deal with.

"What's his name?" I managed to choke out after Aro had sent for a glass of water for me. I was too shocked apparently.

"Edward Cullen."

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. I was on my feet by then, pacing back and forth trying to make sense of the situation at hand. I couldn't tell Aro why he couldn't even attempt to exterminate Edward; he was not supposed to know. "You cannot kill him, he is too valuable, in the future…"

"In the future he is going to be someone really important? Is he going to join me?" He interrupted me. I decided to just nod my head, to let him think what he wished. "Whatever happens, I might interfere a little bit if needed. But you are not to harm him. Where is he now?" Even I had to erase his memories, kidnap him, enlist him as my guard, or lie to him about turning him a human, he was going to remain alive.

"He left a while ago, he is supposed to come back later on, to hear our decision. My brothers and I decided to take whatever recommendation you gave us about the situation."

"Send someone to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. When he comes, tell me so I can meet him."

"Of course, now, I wanted to invite you to lunch with us. If I know a little about your kind is that you all indulge in a little blood like us, and it would look very good on us if you opted to join us tomorrow."

"Well, yeah, I haven't had a drink in some time. Why not." I was beginning to feel a little thirsty anyway. And me plus a human in their lunch meant that that human was going to make it out alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping an eye on Edward Cullen was really hard, even for me. He had changed his mind about how to get the Volturi to kill him; my mind was getting a headache from all the premonitions I was channeling from him. Plus I had to conceal myself from him, and when I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing.

First, he wanted to throw a car at something, but he didn't know what to throw the car at. Then he wanted to insult them, but couldn't figure out exactly what would anger them the most. That's when he decided to go hunting in the city. I couldn't let him do, that. In all the years that I had known him, and they were plenty, he had been so proud of not have killed a person on purpose. Sure, he had killed some in the very beginning, but it was based on need for survival, and besides, those people had it coming for them anyways. I know, I saw them, I had seen them.

I did something very stupid.

As an upper-class controller, I was very powerful, so powerful I could disguise myself as a human. It was meant to be a camouflage asset, in case one needed to slip unnoticed. I was going to have to feed him.

I could smell him a couple of miles away, I could smell the guilty melted with anxiety. I unintentionally put myself in his path, they wind was hitting my smell just right. Even though he did not want to prey from a human, I knew he would be drawn to me. Seconds later I could feel his eyes on me, my neck, and the pulse that lay there. He was drawing in, this was it.

And then he stopped, mere feet away from me he stopped.

There was a reason why I admired him so much, because he stood by his values and by what he believed was right. He couldn't kill someone, he just couldn't. And then I saw what was going through his head.

_I can't do it. What has this girl ever done to me, to anyone, to deserve such fate? She probably has beau somewhere that is waiting for her. They will get married, or she will marry someone eventually. She will have kids, raise them, and have a life. Who am I to designate her life? To decide if she lives… a promised I wasn't going to be a monster anymore._

I could feel the anguish in his voice. If my heart could break again, it would have divided into a million pieces by the sadness in his voice, in his mind. It was hard, knowing I couldn't do anything to spare him this. Then he thought of sunlight, and tomorrow, and how he didn't have to hurt anyone in his search for peace. He wanted peace? From what?

This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I was going to have to strengthen everything out eventually.

Did he say sunlight? Was he insane? He was making my job more difficult. Whatever, I could pop a cloud at any given moment and make it rain like it was the end of the world and everyone had to get into an ark again. He could try to kill himself anytime, but as long as my name was still my name, it wasn't going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

It all led to this. Edward standing in the shadows of the plaza, with an intended human audience for his childish stunt. I knew someone was coming to try to stop him. Who that person was, I couldn't see clearly. Someone named Alice? He kept thinking about how he had to be dead before she arrived. I hoped she would be able to talk some sense into him, I had to leave soon, my lunch date with the Volturi was drawing on. Even if I had to freeze him in time, I couldn't afford to be late to that, Aro might get suspicious; I was only supposed to be gone on a random check on the properties they owned in Italy.

It was almost noon, and I knew that he planned on flashing, kind of, the entire St. Marcus party at that time. I could only wait for this Alice for so long.

Then she came, what the deuce was Isabella doing in Italy? What was she doing here NOW? She was yelling for Edward, looking for him desperately. And she saw him, she was right in front of us; she jumped into the great fountain, splashing everywhere. He seemed to smile at a thought, and stepped into the light. Faster than I could think of the repercussions of that simple action, I blocked the sun of his foot, and his bare chest. Good God, I could smell Felix and Demitri coming now. He had done it.

Then she crashed into him, if it weren't for Edward, she would have fallen over, he held her in place in his arms.

I heard Demitri speak so quietly to Felix: "We have to take him back, Aro is expecting him. And he broke the rules!" "He is with a human? Are you insane?" Felix responded. "It doesn't matter, H can erase her memory later, or we can have her for lunch, is almost time anyway."

Lunch!! I had no time to stay and see, they were going to take them to Aro anyway. And with that I ran.

"Hey am I on time?" I asked Aro once I arrived at their house.

"Just perfect. We are expecting Heidi to come back with the catch in just a few minutes." He beamed at me. What he didn't know was that I had arranged for the catch to be drug addicts and dealers, rapist, murderers, and downright crazies to be the catch. I had made them look like normal tourist from Tuscany, even one imbalanced old lady who had allowed her only son to rape and murder women in the Mexican-American boarder, and helped him get rid of the evidence later. I knew I was awesome.

"So whatever happened to that little problem you consulted me about?" I asked while taking a drink of my alcohol-enhanced tea.

"He is coming in a few minutes too, actually when you came in I thought it was him coming to see me."

"Oh okay, hey, just in case,-for my protection of course, I will pretend to be a vampire in your guard. Is just that- you know, for educational purposes,-I don't want to interfere in your trail."

"How can you possibly interfere?" He seemed to asked too innocently.

"I don't smell like a vampire." Obviously, I smelled much better, much more than he would even know.

"Yes,- hey they are coming!"

And we all took our positions. I pretended to be a guard for Marcus, well a waiting guard, since he wasn't in the chamber yet. Seconds later six persons entered the chamber. Five vampires and a human actually.

I guess I should have known.

I felt a tug at my mind, someone was trying to read me? Send me something? I didn't pay attention to it. I was too caught up in the moment to care. I had to find out how it was possible that all my life my parents had lied to me, and him, and her. How could this be possible? How could she do this to me, I thought I could trust... I though my parents loved each other, now I know why family reunions are a touchy subject with my mother, they wouldn't be able to stand each other. Was I only the sane person in the family? The only one who hadn't shagged up with an in-law. Because at this moment I was doubting Jacob's fidelity.

By the time I had my internal conversation, they were all there…and Edward was pinned to the ground by Jane.

"Cut it out Jane!" I half-yelled into her mind. She obeyed me.

Then they commenced talking about how Jane couldn't do that to Isabella. Next, Aro wanted to know if she was going to be a vampire. Gosh, how could I solve this one? Alice I thought, that tiny creature who could see some future…

"Alice," I whispered into her mind, to her subconscious part, of course, "She will be a vampire, look." And I showed her Isabella as a vampire, running through the woods. The image was actually of Edward and me running through the woods, when he was teaching me to hunt like a vampire. He had been so proud of me that day; I just implanted her face into mine and viola.

She showed him exactly that.

"That was fascinating!" He exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

My job wasn't easy; I might as well have changed history with that fake premonition, and turning it true. That is, unless I was meant to do that.

When they finally left, I saw something I wished I hadn't. The strings that made a bond amongst us. because Marcus saw them. He only ran to my side and hugged me.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry." And he hugged me tighter.

"Please take me out of here." I begged, because I found out that my heart could break into a million pieces again.


	10. Chapter 10

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I would like to know myself." I responded."

"Shouldn't drink so much." Marcus warned me.

"Well, what you going to do-hip- I don't know what else to do. I think I am heading home, let my guard track crazy-red-Veronica, and kill some members of my family." My talk seemed sluggish; the drink was finally getting to me, after three days of non-stop tequila.

"I would do that too. It seems so…"

"Soap-opera? I know. Hey, I should go to Hollywood and tell them this story!" Did I really say that?

"What you should do is get on your feet, finish your work here, and go on vacation. See the world… Forget everything and everyone. When was the last time you took a break?" He asked me. He meant well, but I doubted I could do that.

"Just now." Ha, bet him.

"You should forget about it. There is nothing you can do." There was something I could do to ease my pain.

"I am going to stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked me with an incredulous face.

"Stop this. I am going to make it so it never happens." Yeah, my idea was sounding so much better in my head by the minute.

"You are changing this? How?"

"I am going to make it so Edward never turns into a vampire, it he doesn't then non of this would have happened. I wouldn't even be here! No pain…no questions, no lies, no fights…it would be better for all of us… What year did he convert?" I started to get up from the loveseat I had spent the last three days in. Kicking aside all the empty bottles of scotch and whiskey, tequila and rum. I reeked; never in my life I had let myself be so… human.

" Around WWI I believe. Why?"

"Well, you know my family. More than half of them anyway. You know what would happen if Edward Cullen had never entered into ou-their lives? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. My mom would have married someone else. I probably would or wouldn't be here. Most likely be here, I think."

"You would be here with out Him?" I forgot he didn't know my family that well.

"I've suspected for a long time that she cheats, or cheated on my father for a long time."

"Wait, you shouldn't mess with time. You don't know what could happen, the consequences…"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

He didn't get a chance to respond before I jumped back.

I shouldn't have done this. In the spur of the moment, with hatred and tequila on my side, I jumped back to 1906. Because I was half drunk I landed on my back.

As I lay there, in someone's front yard, I realized what a stupid idea this was. I couldn't move for a while, I just lay there thinking, what the hell was I going to do now?

First I changed my clothes to something more contemporaneous, and magically cleaned myself, some make up and a re-arranging of my hair and I looked ready to go to meeting, or church, wherever it was that people did on Sundays.

I looked around, it was nighttime, and the name on the mailbox said Moore. That was odd. I had aimed to go to where Edward was.

I needed to go to a hotel anyway, I would come back later, and then a little boy came rushing towards me out the door. He hugged me with all his might.

"You came, you came." He talked into my skirts.

I was confused. "Why hello, we've been waiting for you." An elderly woman called to me from inside the house.

"This is unusual, but I believe you have me confused with someone else." I explained.

"You are Elizabeth right?" She asked me while the little boy was leading me inside the house.

"How do you know my name?" This was scaring me a bit

"Because I am your aunt, well your uncles wife. Come in child, is so cold"

Once I was inside she sat me down in the living room with a cup of the best hot chocolate I had ever tasted.

"Where are your bags?"

"I-they're supposed to come tomorrow, we couldn't pack them with me. Not enough room in the train, you see." Who were this people? The kid just kept looking at me. I hadn't noticed how green his eyes were, and how beautiful his bronze hair was.

"Mrs. Moore-"

"Call me Aunt Moore, sweetie, we're family." She interrupted me.

"Yes Aunt Moore." I was going to have to find out how to get out of this one. My big ideas and me.

"How long how you been expecting me?"

"Well, not long. After your mother passed I offered to take you in, as you know. I knew you mother very little, I knew your father better, and he was my late husband's favorite nephew. I knew that with the divorce, and you going with your mom, you wouldn't want to be with your father, so I arranged with your mom to come live with me after she got sick. That was two months ago."

"I was waiting for you, my grandma says you going to teach me how to ice skate."

"Sure, little boy what's your name?"

"Edward James Measen." He declared proudly. I felt like a ton of bricks were on top of me. I couldn't kill a child.

"Isn't a bit late for you to be up." I mustered to say.

"Grandmamma says I can stay up to wait for you."

"I am here now."

Mrs. Moore had watched our little interaction with wander in her eyes.

"Yes, I can go to bed now." He ran to his grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night grandmamma. Night Elizabeth." He called from the first step of the staircase.

"Night."

"So your grandchild is here too?" I asked Moore; in my head she couldn't be anything more than that. I was too used to calling people by their given name.

"For a while, his parents are traveling in New York. Doing business. I was the only person they trusted to live their child to."

I finished my hot chocolate. "Well it is late, I should be getting to bed too. Where can I sleep?" I asked her while getting up.

"Of course, this house is so big, you can choose any room you want. Now, breakfast is served at seven, that's when the cook serves it, the maids come to clean at eight, they live at the end of the day, and so does the cook. If you need to be driven anywhere, the chauffeur comes at eight too, and he leaves when his services are no longer required- are you following up, good. You can borrow some of my daughter Elizabeth's clothes today- I hadn't realized you both have the same name, silly me. She left some stuff here after she got married. I guess you can sleep in her old room. I'll show you where it is."

I was a bit overwhelmed by all her talking. I only nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Living with Mrs. Moore was fun, living with Edward was even fun. That little kid adored me and followed me everywhere. He was only in kindergarten, and every morning was an ordeal trying to get him to attend it. He would cry, beg, pretend to be sick, just so he could stay and spend the day with me. Often times, I had to stay with him in class for a while to remind him that I was going to be there still for him. After school I picked him up and went out for snack or a nickelodeon.

And time went like that for almost two years.

One day, Aunty Moore, as she asked me to call her, came up to me with a proposal.

"How would you like to go to a little party with me." She inquired with a slight change in her usual calm tone.

"A party?" I had been out in parties many times, but none in a while now.

"You see, my daughter is giving an anniversary ball. Is nothing big, but she would just be delighted if you attended. I just know Edward is been itching to see you in a long time."

"Yeah, is certainly is been a while." I hadn't seen him in almost a month now.

"And…" she paused for a dramatic moment, " there would be plenty of young men there for you to meet. I bet you been dieing for some company of your own age." I liked been with Moore, and it really wasn't like I would know how to act to people my own age. To me they were all old-fashioned roaring twenties people.

"Well, now that seems like fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic, I hoping that she would buy it.

"Well then, it's settled, we will go shopping this evening."

Actually, she took me shopping half an hour later.

It was an ordeal. I was carrying too many bags with shoes, dresses, hats and accessories to last a girl a season. Then of course, overwhelmed with so many things I dropped one shoebox.

"Miss! You dropped your box."

I turned around to the voice calling behind me, and was shocked.

"Here you go…" He had caught up with me, and seemed either dazzled or really tired because he stopped mid sentence when he saw me. I really doubted the tired part.

"Oh my, thank you." I said taking the box from his firm hands, then I smiled my best diplomatic smile at him.

"Oh no miss isreallynottroubleatall." He appeared to be nervous now, but was taking long swift sniffs of air, as if he was trying to inhale as much as was possible.

"Well, I think it is. You saved my shoes." I said with a smile again. Was I actually trying to be flirty?

"Not trouble at all Miss." He smiled his flashy perfectly white teeth at me.

"There you are sweetie. We have to hurry, I made an appointment at Mrs. Fidelio's glove shop, and we have to hurry." And she raced past me with out a glance back.

"Well I have to go, thank you again." And with a smile back I hurried away.

That was a very nice vampire, I decided.

After Moore and I got home, the ordeal begun. I did not realize all the trouble girls had had in this time to get ready for a simple ball. The hair alone took two hours. But at the end, Moore was satisfied with my look. I only hoped seven-year old Edward liked it. I had no idea why though.

When we arrived at the Masen Mansion, the saloon was packed with people I did not know. Fortunately, Edward raced past his latest nanny-he was accumulating a collection now, no-one lasted more than a week- and came to give me a big hug.

"You look so pretty Eli." He kept saying the whole time.

Edward had decided that he would play the part of my "date" for a better lack of word. He had my hand in his all the time and hugged me tighter when I was been introduced to the "eligible young gentlemen," and frowned at anybody who had danced with me or tried to dance with me.

"Hello Miss, would you give me the honor of dancing the next piece?" Someone asked. I turned around only to find the nice vampire from earlier smiling down at me.

"Why of course." I smiled back.

"She is dancing with me next." Edward responded quite pointedly, and somewhat rudely. I only hoped the vampire had not caught that.

He lowered himself to Edward's eye-level instead.

"Well, I certainly hope you would give your fellow-mates a chance with the most beautiful girl in room." And he smiled up at me. I officially desided he was sweet.

"Certainly not, I'm gonna marry her." Edward said with pride in his voice.

"You are? Well then, how 'bout you let me have a goodbye dance with her. You can't deny a fellow that, can you?" He smiled at him. Everybody was all about smiles in this era, I thought.

"But only one dance, she is dancing with me next. Don't get too attached, you hear?" And with that last warning he left to annoy his newest nanny.

The vampire flashed me a grin, before taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"My name is Daniel by the way. Daniel James, but my friends and you can call me James." He said with his almost faded English accent.

"Well is certainly nice to meet you." I said while he twirled me around the dance floor.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss… Elizabeth Moore?" He dragged it like a question. As if unsure it was okay to admit he had asked around for my name.

"Yes. How come you know me and I don't know you?" I didn't care if he thought I was too forward it that question.

"Everyone has been talking about you tonight. Right now, I am the most envied man in the room." He seemed proud of that.

"Really why?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room. Every fellow here is been itching to dance with you. That little guy over there putting salt in his nanny's drink and doing mischief around with the other little guys has had you all to himself." He seemed a bit annoyed at that.

I laughed. "Really? Well at least now I know this fancy dress does look good on me."

"I think anything you would wear would look beautiful on you." He inhaled a bit, savoring my sent. I could hear in his mind 'you can do it, just inhale…so beautiful, and sweet… best thing I ever smelled…'

I desided to play a bit with him. "You smell pretty good yourself James." I grinned mischievously at him.

"Pardon?" In his head he was trying to deside if he had said something out loud. This was so amusing.

"Would you like to step out-side. I think I need a bit of air." I was messing with his head.

"Of course, let me." And he took me by the arm like a newly wed and led me through the massive garden door. Candles lighted it.

"Would you like to tell me something?" I asked him once we were sitting in one of the many stone benches around 's garden.

"Well, aren't you to the point? You know, I've never meet anyone like you."

"Well I've meet a lot of people like you, you know." His confusion was very amusing.

"You have…met a lot of guys who like to tell girls how pretty they are?" He said jokingly. It was obvious he was trying to change the subject.

"Come on James, you were smelling my neck away." I said getting up. I looked at him in the eye, kind of daring him to prove me wrong.

"I think I am thirsty, would you like some punch? I'm gonna get us some punch. Is it getting hot in here?" He brushed away non-existing sweat, got up and started walking back to the house.

"You know you throw up human foods right?" I said in front of him. I walked so fast he hadn't even seen me fly past him. "But I could do with some ice cream. How about I race you to the kitchen? First one there with out been noticed wins?" And I raced away. He had trouble keeping up with me but we made it to the lonely kitchen with out been seen by anyone.

"What are you? You don't smell like the rest of us, or the rest of them for that matter." He was sitting down in a mismatched chair I knew belonged to the old kitchen staff, watching me eat vanilla ice cream out of the bucket. I was lucky the Masens had a few iceboxes.

"Well, I am very special. That's all you will ever need to know. You know its quite boring pretending to be human, and the food sucks. I never eat enough!"

"Well I can arrange that. Would you like to go with me to a-say- ah pretend dinner with me tomorrow night?


	12. Chapter 12

I was a bad person. I had done what I only deemed my mother of doing.

As I lay naked on Daniel James' arms I felt like I had toyed with his feelings.

We had kissed for the first time under the rain late at night after one of our many dates. After that he had asked me to marry, or the equivalent he said, which ever I preferred.

"You know I am a married woman." I had warned him. I was married to someone in the future, twice.

"I don't care as long as you let me stay with you." He had replied simply. He completely adored me, and I let him stay with me. I figured this was only fair since my current husband had done the equivalent of what I was about to do.

Our engagement party was big. Moore had been delighted at our union, she had hopped since we met that we would end up together, and to celebrate our engagement she and her daughter Elizabeth had thrown us "a little get together to celebrate."

I knew that we only had a few years to stay with Moore. I wasn't really getting any older and neither was James, as I had started to call him. I also knew that since we were in about 1912, the war was looming in, and that Moore was not as young as she'd like to think. Perfect timing for a long engagement, wedding, live as a couple, and after Moore passed away, the acting our deaths.

As for the future vampire, Edward Cullen was clingier than ever. When James came over to call on me, he would not leave my side, ever. He had asked me not to marry James many times.

"Lizzy, every time he is here, I know he is thinking of kissing you all the time, and hugging you. That aint proper, I knowed so, I ask Grandma." He said to me once.

"You know what he is thinking about?" I had a bad feeling about this. When humans spent too much time with my kind, they developed extra senses.

"Yeah, you don't. I can tell that you're worried about spending too much time with me too."

No wonder he was a mind reader in his second life.

Then came the day of the wedding. Half of society had shown up, invited or not. The smile on James' face as I came down the isle, for the first time if you looked at it from times' perspective, was huge. He presented me as his wife at the reception to his friends and colleagues from the Institute. He worked in the psychological field in order to have some access to blood from his doctor friends.

"Joseph this is my wife Elizabeth." He introduced me to someone.

"Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Richards."

"Elizabeth. Nice to meet you too." I shocked so many hands even I couldn't keep up with it. Sometimes someone neither James nor I knew came up to congratulate us. Moore had invited too many people.

Our wedding night was something I hadn't expected, and neither had he. We had managed to take off our clothes on the way from the end of the staircase of his house to the bedroom door while kissing. And as I lay naked on the bed on top of him, feeling his erection pressing against my tight, I knew I was going to enjoy this. It was wild, sex on its most primitive form. Our mouths merged as one, as he came in and out of me, my back pressed up against the wall and my legs hugging his hips closer. We had broken the bed, and the couch. As he started to come, I bit him and started feeding on him to maximize his pleasure, after a couple of gulps he was undone, he came saying my name. I soon came too.

"May I?" He asked.

I stretched out my neck to give him better access and he gently nibbled on my skin until it ripped, then ever so tenderly, he started feeding too. He was still inside of me, and I gripped him there tight, then he lowered us to the floor and started rocking back and forth. This sensation was unimaginable. Eventually he ended on top of me and his rocking turned to humping. His mouth started to wander away, exploring every part of my body he could. And the cycle of feeding and fucking took all night long.

We eventually stopped; I had to eat human food too.

It had been almost two years of peace and quite. I had lived for the very first time a semi-normal life, living like a normal American woman. Until my mother ruined my life yet again. Moore had recently died.

"You have a letter. Princess Elizabeth Anna Antonia Leonora Von Birkmionet Sangreal. How come I didn't know you were a princess?"

I was in the middle of breakfast trying to decide how I would die in the next few months. That letter nearly did the job.

"WHAT?" I jumped, and was immediately snatching the letter from James' clueless hands.

"Whoa, at it girl! Is only a letter".

My worst fears were incarnated in the lines my mother had written me.

Stop fooling around and do the job you were sent to do.

It's an order. I wont tell Edward.

Your Mother

This meant she knew what I was doing, which also meant she knew I knew about Edward. Sending mail in time took a lot of knowledge, you were supposed to know exactly what year, month, day and address in order for it to work.

"I have to go back."

"When." He understood me perfectly, didn't need to know the whys.

"I have to erase the Measens' memory first. Edward is supposed to meet me in the future for the very first time. I'm sorry."

He hugged me. " I will wait for you, just tell me when and where and I will be there." He said into my hair.

"I will be in Forks, Washington in about 75 years from now." I looked into his face," I will make you a dummy me, she will walk out to go shopping this evening, and get a heart attack. Bury it soon, leave town." I levitated myself until my lips touched his.

"I will be there." He said while his lips moved with mine.


	13. Chapter 13

I jumped forward in time. I knew almost no time had elapsed since I had jumped back, but my timing was not perfect either. I had managed to not only jump forward a little too much, but also at the wrong time. I happened to come across an unusual exchange; Edward and Jacob were trading Isabella. It looked oddly, almost like she was being released from a kidnapper, and the kidnapper was finally letting her go. I decided to follow Jacob's thoughts of plans and ran to where a little party was being held.

The pack was more than surprised to see me.

"YOOU!" Embry yelled as he saw me enter the little clearing behind the Black's house. Immediately, everyone rushed to hug me. I even got to introduce myself to a few new members.

After hugs and more hugs had been delivered, I asked." What are you guys doing?"

Billy answered me with a smile. "We are enjoying each others' company and sharing the old legends, its and old Quileute tradition."

I couldn't help but ask to stay, then Sam interrupted me. "Please join us, it's an insult to ask!"

"But…Bella's coming, right?" I inquired.

"Oh, right…" they all commented.

Then Emily spoke up. "Well, when this happened last time, you became invisible to her, but not to us."

"Well then, hand me a hot dog, I haven't had one of those in years!" Six hot dogs appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

Five minutes later of inquiry about my whereabouts, Isabella and Jacob made their appearance.

Isabella looked happy. Her face was radiant, all cream and roses. There was a sparkle in her eyes that was not there the last time I had seen her. She was wearing something I knew for a fact she would never be caught dead in. She looked nothing like the Isabella I had left home. She looked oddly happy too, for being with the pack. She fit in here just like I had. This thought annoyed me a little. I remembered I was mad at her again for what she had done to me in Volterra, what my family had done.

While I had been lost in my head yet again, Billy had commenced his story. It was one I knew well enough. The story of the Third Bride. The Quileutes referred to it as The Story of the Third Wife, but I knew better.

My great-great-grandfather had been the one "god" to give Kahaleha and his tribe some power, during one of my kind's bloodiest war. Their kind, and human kind had acted was minion-warriors, all in order for my family to keep the throne. He was also the one to give Chief Taha Aki the power of shape shifting. He was the one to release vampires into the world from our fighting troops back into the civilian world. Because of this, they no longer worked for us. Also, because of that, one more species was in our charge, we had to keep them safe, and out of knowledge from human minds, or knowledge from other specie's wars. Thanks grandpa, I thought.

In the third bride's story, there was no wife, but brides. Taha Akin had been quite the player back in the day, but he loved his people. In an ironic way, because of that, someone of intelligence had actually been there. The third bride had been a present, so to speak, from a traveling pack of shape-shifters. She had come from Troy, actually, and knew that the Trojan War was nothing more than a vampire/my kind war. She had ended the war by helping Taha Akin kill off Helen of Troy, Paris had come before her. The Great War fought almost all over the Mediterranean, and unknowingly all over the world, was over. My great-great-grandmother's plan had worked, for nothing was she known as Hera. Her daughter, then called Athena, had greatly helped too. They lured the villains out of their territory, and then surprised them. That Trojan Horse ruse was something humans had come up with in order to explain it all, Helen's ex-husband had been rescued and sent on vacation, the rumor of Helen and Paris running off had been planted. My ancestors didn't plan on the recessive gene of shape shifting to come up again in future generations.

Billy's story was over, and Isabella has fallen asleep.

"You should take her back Jacob." I managed to choke out with a mouthful of Pringles. I took a sip of soda, "otherwise, you know who would get mad. Make yourself some brownie points. Here's her cell phone." I stretched out my hand and he took the miniature thing from my hands.

"What happened." I could hear Edward's voice on the other line. He sounded worried and anxious

"Bella fell asleep, I'm gonna drive her to the boundary line." Jacob explained calmly.

"I'll be there in five minutes, not a second later dog." He hung up. He sounded threatening. I felt like I wouldn't want to be Jacob. Edward could be so over protective.

"Well… I am going to have to head out too." I said as I stood up and stretched my arms.

"NOoo." The moans and groans and noes rung around the campfire.

"You just go here." Jacob wined to me. He sounded so adorable.

"I know, but I have a job you guys haven't seen anything out of the ordinary? Like too many young vampires, or more wolfs… or certain pack of animals around that shouldn't be around, or a pack? Or strange occurrences with the weather and the forest?" Those were usually signals that war was looming in or an attack was coming.

"We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Unless you count the Cullens coming back." I knew that.

"Is okay, though. I will see you guys all in a few. I promise."

And with that I disappeared to find my guard, and Veronica.


	14. Chapter 14

Veronica was around the Forks premises. Leonardo and Michelangelo had put in their reports all their tracking. She was in Seattle, or rumored to be there. She was making plans of some sort with a powerful fey, a king to be exact. This was going to get rowdy if a war was to break. My dear cousin would always be the thorn in my side.

The Cullens were in a peachy situation too. Apparently someone had been making a vampire army. I didn't think this was connected to Veronica. It just wasn't her style.

I desided to make my presence known to my current favorite family, I could ask them about Daniel James or Veronica. Or ask if they planned to take out the Volturi yet.

I disguised myself as Moore, or a younger version of Moore, in a similar outfit of the Volturi. My robe was dark purple instead.

I popped in, and just as I was going to ring the doorbell, I caught their voices in a conversation.

Someone was explaining Vampire wars to Isabella. Why?

Then the conversation shifted to a looming battle to protect Forks, and fight newborns.

"This isn't good." Someone said. "It's too even a fight. We'd have the upper hand in skill, but not numbers. We'd win, but at what price?" The person sounded preoccupied and scared.

This sounded really interesting. It was something I would have liked to get involved in.

I rang the doorbell, and I held my laughter as I distinctly heard seven vampires-and a human, jump in surprise.

"Alice?" Someone inquired. It sounded like a question. As if she knew who was behind the front door. It also sounded like that person was a bit scared.

"I don't know." This Alice responded, she was scared, annoyed, surprised, and anxious, all at once. I could feel all their emotions emanating from the front door.

"I can't hear anything." Edward hissed. I could tell he was tense. If I were in his shoes, I would be too. I read frightening thoughts in his head. The sound of his subtle movement towards someone, Isabella, told me he was ready to protect her or spring with her away from the intruder. That was his denomination for me.

A soft crystalline voice spoke up. "Someone open the door, is rude to let people wait outside." She sounded so kind and sincere.

Someone started walking towards the door, a heavy man. And a big-brown haired vampire with dimples and a smile on his face opened the door.

"Well, hello there." He said. In Isabella's mind, she called him Emmett.

"_Be friendly, not harm, caution, simple, don't charge her. She's cute." _He thought.

"Hello Emmett is your father here. Mr. Cullen?" I said in my most friendly and nice voice. The last thing I wanted was to frighten him or get tackled by him, he was big.

"Who is looking for him?" He sounded a little defensive. He put his arm on the door, blocking my view of the inside, leaning casually on the doorframe.

"_Protect the family. Protect Rose. Don't lose it!"_ He yelled in his head.

I popped myself inside. "I have a message for him." I called behind me. To ensure their safety, I held them in place, sort of froze them in a way. I could tell half of them were ready to attack me. I walked up to Mr. Cullen with a big smile on my face.

"William Carlisle Christopher Cullen?" I asked him. I knew he would be surprised at me using his full name. It was fun.

"Yes." He folded his arms, and regarded me with his outmost attention.

"_How does she know?"_ He wondered in his head.

I "unfroze" his family.

"I mean you no harm, I am here to give you this." And I materialized an envelope in my stretched palm. With the symbol of my kind and my family in it.

He looked at the envelope and then back up at me, with plain disbelief in his golden eyes.

"You have seen this symbol before, have you not?" I asked him with slight humor in my voice.

"O…only once before."

"While you were with the Volturi. Aro explained to you our rules, and joked that most likely, any vampire was never going to see this symbol in their existence." I heard in his head. "Consider yourself honored. Your coven has caught our attention." I looked at him in the eye. Waiting for his response.

"Who are you?" Edward spoke from behind me. He was embracing a shocked Isabella. I could hear her heartbeat race. She was scared of me, of the reaction I had produced from her invincible vampires.

I turned my head slightly to the side; just enough so that he knew I was addressing him, but enough so that he couldn't really see my face. I spoke with a cold and uninterested voice. "You will know in time, but I am a simple messenger."

"This is an announcement, you will receive a proper invitation for an audience in a while." I spoke to Carlisle. "Until I see you again, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Mr. Cullen, Edward…and Isabella."

I walked out the door, that a dumb faced Emmett still held open.

"Thank you." I said to him as I walked way, and disappeared. I smiled the whole way. Next stop would be Charlie Swan.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked like a regular high school girl. I looked like a teenager with a short skirt, ballet flats, pretty blouse and a jacket. I looked ready to hit the nearest mall. Of course I felt stupid, next thing I knew my hair would be blond and I would be chewing bubble gum non-stop. The goal was to look normal, which meant not looking like myself and more like head cheerleader.

The plan was to stop randomly at Charlie Swan's house and ask for directions, my fake family and I were just moving in and we were a tad lost. My fake dad would make friends with Charles and ask him to show him around the good spots for fishing. The plan was to make Billy's task of distracting Charlie on Saturday easier.

I was riding shotgun while Donatello played my dad driving the big SUV we had rented for the occasion. Just as we were arriving on location, a very good surprise awaited me there. I could hear the voice of my favorite couple/trio arguing.

"It would bother you in the morning" Edward tenderly said to Isabella. I felt like puking at that.

"But if you ever bring her back damaged again-and I don't care whose fault it is; I don't care is she merely trips, o if a meteor fall out of the sky and hits her in the head- if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in, you will be running with three legs. Do you understand that, mongrel?" Edward seemed to be threatening Jacob; it wasn't very effective, I would know.

"Who's going back?" Isabella questioned no one in particular, she sounded very annoyed. This friendly conversation was beginning to amuse me.

It appeared so; finally, Jacob had kissed the almighty Isabella. I was immensely grateful I had not witnessed that. Edward was going to take Isabella to his doctor, who happened to be his father also. But that wouldn't do for me; I was just beginning to have fun.

"Donatello, would you pull over now?" This was going to be fun, I thought.

I got out of the car just as the finally noticed they were not longer alone. I walked graciously to the door and rang. The door was almost immediately opened, the shook at finally meeting him nearly knocked me of my feet.

"Hello, am, we are just moving into the neighborhood, but I am afraid we seem to be lost. Could you help us out?" I spoke with my best London accent, and my acting was superb. I practically convinced myself of being a harmless young girl.

He was a little surprised.

"But where are my manners! My name is Elizabeth Minot, pleased to meet you." He graciously shook my hand.

"Of course, I'm sorry for staring, but you look so familiar. Are you visiting family here? My name is Charlie by the way."

Crapnations, I thought. I forgot that I looked like Edward Masen's grandmother still. "Actually no. I must have one of those faces."

"Maybe… Anyway, how may I be of service?"

" Well actually let me call my dad, he has the address of the new house. Dad!"

Donatello came to us too quickly for my taste. But I did get to see the faces of surprise in Jacob and Edward. My dear Isabella had not recognized me. I waved at them, and only Jacob had waved back. Edward took off then.

"Hello, my name is Donatello Minot. I am sorry for the inconvenience. We are not sure we got off at the right exit off the Highway." He explained in perfect Londoniese as he shook his hand too.

"Not at all come right in. Hey Jacob you come in too, I have to talk to you." And he motioned us to enter his house.

We sat in mismatched chairs in a bright, sunny, and very yellow, kitchen. My "dad" pulled out the address of our home with the directions he had printed out of .

"Well, you aren't far off. But this house in the other side of town, beautiful, close to the Quileute Reservation. Aint that right Jacob?" He looked at Jacob then.

"Yes, right by the river. Is the place to fish." Jacob seemed to be playing along with us. He flashed me a huge smile. _Thanks for helping out. _He thought.

"Really? I love to fish!" Donatello did love to fish, mermaids in particular, and the occasional water nymph. I kicked him under the table.

_No funny business, we may be at war with those very creatures in the river soon!_ I yelled in his head.

_It doesn't hurt to check Your Highness_. He excused himself back.

"Well then, whenever you need a fishing buddy, you know where to find me." Charlie joked. We all laughed at that.

"How about this Saturday? We should be unpacked by then, we fish a little, watch a little game afterwards." Donatello said.

"My dad did say there was going to be a really good game that day." Jacob commented.

"We'll make it a party then! The more the merrier, like my grandma always says."

"It's a plan!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Will you be okay with this sweetie?" Donatello asked me.

"Of course, I am going to be gone that day, remember? I have to go pick up college supplies. Shop for them really." I smiled at him, "You go on and have fun, make some friends."

After some more pleasantries were said, and an helping Charlie offered to help us unpack, Jacob offered to show us were our house was. We parted with happy goodbyes, and I was happy I had finally gotten to meet Charles.

He appeared to be a nice man.

_Jacob, Charlie never got a chance to speak with you. _I spoke in his head.

_Why do you think I'm playing tour guide with you._ He responded back.

"Your Highness, you do realize what you are doing?" Donatello asked me while we were driving.

"No, but…It doesn't matter. I have a hunch, and I am following it."

"Your father did ask us to protect you at all costs My Lady."

"I know."

"Your guard will protect you at all costs. You don't have to worry about anything Your Highness."

_That's what I hope_. I thought.


	16. Chapter 16

I liked to really surprise people. The Cullens were no exception. It was Isabella's graduation night. I had had Michel, Angelo, and Raphael follow the Cullens around. I wanted to know more about them, but also, I wanted to know more about their plans.

Today had been hectic. Emotions radiated from the reports the three guards had given me. A party was going to be held tonight, and afterwards, the after-party was going to be a quick lesson in Newborn execution. Oh joy.

I desided to follow them around during the party, and I was so right in doing so.

Jacob had "crashed the bash" and unknowingly had saved the Cullens from losing numbers at the Newborn battle, as I liked to call it.

They made plans to meet later that night. I made plans to visit them during their meeting.

I rushed home to prepare my guard, we had to look specially threatening.

"You guys are not to talk, and you should protect me like you should. Forget about what I said about giving me some space. I'm the princess, you are my personal guard. Anyone gets too close for your liking, and you paralyze them." I was starting to sound like my mother.

"You know the signals, hand up means I am okay, and you should step away. The rest, I doubt we will use tonight."

"Yes your Highness."

"I almost forgot," the most important thing for them to remember. "I lead the line."

I could hear their breathing long before we arrived at the clearing. It took no time to get to their meeting place. They were practicing hand-to-hand combat.

"Again." Emmett, the big Vampire insisted.

"It's my turn." Edward protested.

"In a minute, I want to show Bella something first." Someone else responded. That someone else smelled a little different. "I know you worry about her." He addressed Isabella.

I could see a blond male circling around a small pixy-like creature. She was fast. Smelled like a fortune-teller too. She closed in the blond, who had to be Jasper.

"Gotcha" She said as she kissed his throat.

"You truly are one frightening little monster." He answered with a shake of his head.

"She is a fast little one." I spoke up to announce my presence. "Hello." I simply said.

If I wanted their attention, I had it.

"Dr. Cullen, if I could have a word with you." I addressed Carlisle.

"I would feel better if you called me Carlisle." He started to walk towards me.

"As you wish." I responded calmly. "I am here to give you this." I handed him another envelope. This time, he opened it, and read the contents of my note.

_**You're audience will begin now.**_

I thought that was funny, he didn't.

"I am incredibly sorry. We didn't…" He started to excuse himself, I had to interrupt him.

"We are here to watch today. This is a very good way to examine your coven. To think that vampires and," I waved my hand at them, _Sorry,_ I thought to them, "them could work together. I've never seen anything like it."

"My family is a peaceful coven. We do not wish any harm to anyone." He explained in a very civil tone. I desided I liked him.

"Is that why you are currently being targeted by an army of Newborn Vampires?" I asked innocently.

"We do not know that."

"Please continue with your exercise. I don't want to interrupt."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

While they practiced, I observed them.

Carlisle was mated with a lovely woman named Esme, they looked good together. He used every excuse to touch her, and she was holding his hands as much as she could.

Emmett was obviously paired up with the remaining blond beauty. He looked at her like she was his last meal, the last water bottle in the desert so to speak. They too looked so in love. Edward was holding Isabella, she looked tired. It was almost morning. I couldn't fathom why she was out here with all of them.

All of them were watching intently at the lessons Jasper was instructing, they had managed to ignore my presence and act naturally. They also ignored the wolf execrators. They seemed to really be a peaceful coven, they did not try to pick a fight with the shifters or me.

The pack was sitting in a line, looking at the coven fight, but also looking at me, wondering why I had not acknowledged them yet.

I stood up. "Okay, give me a quickie hug, I have to leave soon." I surrendered.

My announcement was followed by yelps of delight as the pack ran towards me, tongues rolled out with happiness.

_What the…?_ Emmett cursed in his head.

_They are going to crush her!_ Esme worried, I could almost give her a hug for that.

_NO!_ Isabella yelled in her head, a scream had died in her throat.

I stood firm in the ground, my feet planted in the dirt, as Jacob was the first to throw himself at me. I caught him in time, hugging him like a three year old hugs a giant teddy bear.

"You put on weight much?" I joked.

"I'm not fat, if that's what you're asking. Have you seen me lately? Its all muscle." He sounded smug. I swore I heard Edward roar in laughter at that, in his head of course.

I put him down to hug Embry next, then Quil, then Jared, then Seth, all of them took turns hugging me. The faces on the vampires were priceless, the face on Isabella was worth more than the rest.

I popped next to Carlisle, he winced when he saw me, I tried not to be hurt by that, he was merely surprised. "Carlisle, I'm sorry for this show, but I had to do that. I haven't seen them in quite a while."

"You know them?" He inquired.

"For a while now."

"Oh." _How long has she been here?_ He thought.

"I've been here long enough. Thank you for asking."

"Of course." He amiably responded, not impressed at all by my "mind reading."

"I will come back for your next training session."

_I expect the whole coven to be here, William Carlisle; your whole family, no exceptions. _ I demanded in his head, he was surprised but nodded in agreement. Then I disappeared.

Playing mediator/ambassador was quite rewarding. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Aren't you worried about Saturday at all?" Isabella questioned Jacob.

"Who is afraid of the big bad wolf now?" I joked.

I had arrived a couple minutes before, with out my five, but had chosen to not make myself noticed, waiting for an opportunity like this to amuse myself with everyone's reactions.

_Holly shit! Where did she come from? _Emmett yelled in his head.

Once again I had everyone's attention.

"Alice?" Edward quietly spoke to her.

_I don't know… I can't see her. Is just like the wolves!_ Alice desperately whined in her head. Apparently being blind was something she was not accustomed to.

"Yes Alice, is just like them. I merely chose to not be announced, nor seen. There is nothing wrong with your vision." I calmly explained.

I popped next to Jacob and Isabella. "You don't have to worry about them, they are tougher than that. The Newborn are greatly outnumbered. It should be a piece of cake, all they have to do is rip the Vampires' flesh form their throat out with their long and scary canine teeth- no Jacob I am not trying to scare her…" Jacob had interrupted me mid-sentence. I had stood up now, no longer sitting down to Isabella's eye level.

"If I wanted to scare her I could have done this." And I snapped my fingers. She was a bit startled by that.

_Was that it?_ Jacob asked a few seconds later. I had a smug expression in my face.

"Look around you." Flames surrounded us; the forest line was on fire.

"Stop it!" Isabella yelled above the screeching sounds of everyone running around in panic. I could hear Carlisle voice booming above everyone else's trying to restore the calm.

I snapped my fingers again.

"You see Isabella, I am scary, and so very powerful. I can be faster than your adopted family here." I started to walk around everyone, slowly unfolding my wings. "My 'gifts' so to speak make Alice's, Jane's, and Alec's look like a parlor tricks. Was that not something Alice told you when you both were in Volterra? Beautiful city isn't it?" I smiled at her. I was trying to scare her. After all, this was all her fault.

"How do you know that?" Edward spoke up.

"I know many things. That is my job after all." I said nonchalantly. I had started to slowly gain some ascending. At least a foot off the ground with my slow wing flapping.

"Why are you here? Why are you scaring us?" Edward demanded. He was looking at me, I thought. Then I noticed he was looking at Isabella, who was behind me, looking quite frightened. She was scared for him. Pathetic.

I flew right at him and looking down at him, for once in my life, stared him down.

"You have a big coven, bigger than the Volturi, with out their guards. How do I know you wont try to take control? Fight them for power? Make humans notice all of you in the middle of the war? You want to make an addition to your family, am I right? Quite a little addition don't you think Alice. You saw something, you are right. An army of Newborns is currently attacking you. If you keep going like this human will take notice! Our job is to make sure that does not happen, the Volturi was supposed to make that not happen. Yet here I am. What do you say to that Edward James Masen?" After my little speech I had screwed up big time. I managed to not let my slip up notice on my face. I had said his human name. I did flop down and vanished my wings with a shrug.

"Please forgive us, forgive my sons outburst. He was merely trying to protect his- girlfriend from a shock." _She is human_. He thought quietly, Edward shoot him an excusing look.

"Of course." I said calmly like nothing had happened, while looking pointedly at Edward.

"Jacob, I'll give you guys a lift." I said with out taking my eyes off him.

_Sorry for what I did, but you have to admit it was funny._

_Only because you scared the parasites out of their fangs I forgive you._ Jacob admitted.

_I forgive you too. You should do it more often, you looked deadly._ Embry pointed out.

_Yeah even I got a little scared, it was awesome!_ Quil exclaimed.

_Enjoy the fly_. I added. With a wave of my hand they were gone.

"You are all excused now. Carlisle can I have a word with you?" I said while turning my head towards him.

"Of course…I am sorry I don't know your name." He excused himself with a smile. He was really trying to be nice to me, even though he was a little scared of me now.

"My name is Elizabeth but a lot of people call me H. Long story short, is a formality for some people to call me Highness." Another slip. I had to wonder what was wrong with me."

"Miss Elizabeth?" It was a question, asking me if that name was okay.

"We could go with that."

"Lets talk in my office."

"I'll give you a lift."


	18. Chapter 18

"Why are you here exactly for?" Carlisle asked me from across his desk.

We were sitting in his office; I was the only one drinking coffee. His painting collection was amazing. Who would have thought Monet and Vincent had undiscovered paintings? He had spent the day telling me stories from each picture that was hanging.

"I am here to look for someone. Her presence here is a danger to my family and those that are like me. I know she is here somewhere. Your family is in a brawl of some sort. I don't think it has anything to do with my cousin being near, but it never hurts to check."

"And you think she might have something to do with our neighboring problem?"

"No entirely doctor. But there is something odd about all of this, you haven't any idea why someone may want to attack you?" I asked once again.

"We are a peaceful coven, I assure you. The last thing I want is to be picking fights that might expose us." I believed him.

"You are quite a big coven." I joked.

He laughed with me. "Well it wasn't made big intentionally. My lifestyle was what attracted them all. Basically. Esme and Edward were made to keep me company, out of desperation from being alone all that time. Our diet is an oddity amongst our kind." He laughed, I laughed with him. He was easy to get along with.

"You haven't noticed anything odd around here? Perhaps around the forest?" Maybe something out of the ordinary like what I had done earlier.

"Should we?"

"Well, Veronica might try to ally herself with the Fay. They are sneaky people quite often mistaken for Vampires, actually."

"Fay?" He asked with disbelief.

"You didn't think you were the only supernatural being out there?" I asked with laugher in my eyes."

"I shouldn't really. But I thought that was only in stories!" He exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, sneaky little buggers. I still bear the wound from my last encounter." And to prove it my fairy-made stab in the ribs desided to make an appearance. I shouldn't have moved too quickly. The pain that shoot through me made me wince and yelp a little. "Wow, ouch." I had to put pressure in it. "See."

"Let me see." I started to get up, with a doctor-like look on his face, ready to perform surgery on my cut.

"It happens a lot, sometimes it opens up. Is not healed yet." I explained while he was examining my side. He had made me sit on his desk and pull my shirt up.

"It looks fresh, what were you doing to get such an ugly cut?" He asked me with a stern look on his face while he removed fabric fibers from it. My doctor had put gauze over it, it hadn't work very well.

"Sword fighting." He looked at me weird.

"That's the first time I've heard that one."

"Is fine really. I will have it stitched up later."

"Oh no. I cannot allow that. Let me get my kit." He walked out of the room. I, of course, followed him.

"You don't have to do this, it really is okay. Human medicines don't work well with me. You would have to give me pain killers to knock out a T-rex for it to take effect." I said while I caught up with him. We were in his garage by then. All the people in the house could hear our exchange.

"Good to know. But you are more or less my guest in this house, and I am a doctor. Is impossible for me to not want to treat you." He gave a pleading look while he took out his briefcase from a very nice Mercedes.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper suddenly asked, he had run from his room on the third floor to ask this?

"Nothing." Carlisle and me both said in unison.

"I can feel it. Is she going to be all right?" That question made me wonder.

I turned around, while putting pressure on my wound.

"What was your father's name?"

"Adam Whitlock ma'am. Are you going to be all right?" He seemed anxious.

"You are related to me." I said simply. We were in the main room then. Everyone seemed to be there.

"Would you care to explain." Alice broke the silence that followed my little announcement.

"Is quite simple. I had and uncle who married a human a long time ago. Their offspring had some special abilities. We lost track of them during the Civil War in America. I am thinking you are the last one…"

Jasper surprised us all by rushing to hug me. He gave a long sight while doing so.

"Thank you. But why?"

"I make it not work on me, therefore while you are in very close proximity it doesn't work on you either. How does it feel to not feel anything?" I asked him when he let me go.

The family had been really attentive all day. Except Edward, who managed to not be in his house while I was there. When he came back he was in for a surprise.

"Edward, she is my patient. She has to be in bed rest. She is all alone now, her guard is not available." Carlisle tried to explain to Edward why I was currently installed in his brother's master bedroom.

"Why can't you take her to the Hospital then."

"How do you think that would look on her report? The Cullens are rude. They don't treat anyone nicely? Plus she is family to Jasper. You can't say no to her." Emmett pointed out.

"She needs constant care, Edward." Esme reprehended him.

"I can leave now. I am really okay Esme. Plus your cookies are from heaven, if that doesn't cure me, I don't know what will."

"Thank you dear. But we cannot allow you to leave like this."

"But you are also going to leave in a while to hunt, and Edward is having a sleep over with his… whatever she is-human. I wouldn't want to intrude." _Especially with that_, I thought. I could tell Edward had managed to hear that. I gave him bang in my head to get him out. He winced a little.

"You are a guest in this house too." Rosalie pointed out. She was oddly so nice to me.

"And you need to have that wound looked after by a professional. Edward is perfectly capable to do that." Alice added. She had warmed up to me.

"What are we going to do with her tomorrow_?" Carlisle can't take her with him into battle._ He thought.

"You will take her with you of course." Jasper responded. That settled the argument, and for my plans, it was a perfect ending.

The night had been really something I could have gone with out.

Everyone had left with the best wishes to have me feeling better later.

When Edward made his grand entrance, he made a point of rushing upstairs with his human, making sure she had not seen me lounging in the couch watching TV on his screen.

After hearing their disturbing noises I pulled a Whisky bottle from my bag. When the weird sex noises got even more disturbing I wanted to puke, but instead pulled out a big Scotch bottle. Imported. When Edward proposed to Isabella, I wanted to puke, cry, and roll over and die from the craziness, disturbing ness, and sadness of it all. I pulled two Tequilas for that one. I passed out quickly after.

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Edward had moved me from the couch to someone's bedroom. That was really nice of him. The gentleman was buried deep inside him.

I stood up and walked out to go and find the source of the smell.

"How do you like your eggs?" I heard him call from what was the kitchen.

"Are you asking me?"

"There isn't anyone else up that eats eggs."


	19. Chapter 19

"So you are some sort of super being?"

Edward had been nice enough to sit with me while I ate breakfast. He had started questioning me in between the cinnamon rolls and the beagle sandwich. He did not seem surprised at my enormous appetite.

"If you would like to think that… sure." _Yeah lets go with that_, I thought.

"And you can read my mind? Can you read Bella's?" He asked urgently.

"Yes and yes. There is very little I cannot do."

"Can you bring back the dead?" They always asked that, even Daniel James.

"Depends on how long they have been dead, it only works with the shortly deceased, very shortly deceased actually. But, yes, I can." It took a Herculean amount of power and it would most likely drain me immensely of my strength, but if needed, I could do it.

_Is she an alien? Would that be too rude to ask? A magician?_ He thought.

_Maybe, we don't know yet. Are you an alien?_ I laughed on his head. Then took a bite of Belgian waffles.

"I'm sorry. That was very un polite of me to think."

I snorted. "Hardly. You can't control how your brain works. It thinks what you think." Then sipped my fifth glass of orange juice.

"Of course…"

I desided to change the subject. "What time are we leaving? I need to rest if we are traveling far."

"Around noon, after my family returns from the trip. I will carry Bella to the clearing where the fight will take place, then Jacob will carry her to a safe place."

"I am thinking you can't carry us both at the same time."

"You are thinking right."

"I will meet you there, then we'll go camping…" It will be easier.

I was standing alone in the clearing where I had started a fire. I could smell Isabella and Edward not far behind. She was leaving a trail for the Newborns to follow.

"Is about time, my legs were going numb." I yelled at them when they entered the meadow.

Isabella turned white with fear. I wished I had a camera. "Edward, what is she doing here?" She half whispered to him.

"I am afraid she is coming with us."

"You going with him Liz?" Jacob called behind me, it surprised us all, none of us had sensed him coming. He also sounded a little hurt.

"I got a boo-boo that needs medical attention around the clock, Edward is my personal nurse." I said with out humor, the stupid cut was hurting me again.

Jacob barked a laugh. "You got hurt? When? Who was stupid enough to cross you?" His eyes rapidly shifted towards Edward. Maybe he was hoping I'd make a lighting bolt strike him on the spot. He had seen me do that before.

"The ex-fairy Queen of the South, she had a long and pointy sword. She was actually quite pissed off at me too." Isabella and Edward had their mouths hanging open. "Yes fairy people exist too, you are not the only special beings out there." I explained to them.

Jacob shocked his head, a smile playing on his full lips. "Lets get this show on the road. Come on Bells, hop on." She started walking towards him. He bent down and swept his arm behind her knees, knocking them out from under her. His other arm caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Jacob chuckled, already running through the trees. He was enjoying these arrangements too much,

"Shall we?" Edward asked me, his arms extended in front of him. It took me a minute to realize he wanted to carry me, and not to hug me.

"Are you serious?" Disbelief was tangible in my tone of voice.

"I am not happy about this either, but we need to get there before the storm hits."

"I can fly faster than you can run there!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want you hurting yourself." He replied calmly. It sounded just like how one would talk to a child.

"I am perfectly fine, thank you. I can fly there just fine." I was a little exasperated by then. This word exchange was ridiculous to me.

"You don't even know where we're going. You will get lost and end up in Canada. I don't have time for this, just close your eyes okay?" He sounded annoyed.

"I don't want you to carry me there, I can do it all by myself, with out getting lost. Plus, I don't trust you." I was working so hard on not losing my temper for his latest comment.

_This is like talking to a child._ He thought. _She is so stubborn._

That did it. He was going to pay. I wasn't a child.

He put his hands on his forehead, and closed his eyes. A clear sing he was just as tired of this as I was. "Just please do this, we are losing time."

I walked towards him and he grabbed me in one swift movement with his strong long arms.

Quickly, I slid in between his right arm, placed my left foot on his flat stomach, and pushed myself to his back. I straddled him from behind before he knew what was happening, and unfolded my wings.

"What-"

"You shouldn't trust me so quickly sweetie, and I promise you we wont get lost, yet." I whispered in his ear. Then we were in the air. His scream died in his throat as soon as he saw how high up we were. Then he continued to look down, admiring the beautiful view.

I desided to mess with him a little; we were almost to his destination.

I threw him up a few big feet above me and-didn't catch him. He was spiraling downward at a considerable speed. And visibly freaking out.

_Help me!_ He yelled at me in his thoughts.

I transported myself next to him.

_Don't you ever mess with me again, or is going to be someone else who I am going to fly with next time. _I warned him.

_I promise. Now help me_! He pleaded.

_I didn't hear please…_ I thought back.

_Please help me._ He pleaded again.

We were a few yards off the ground when I grabbed his ankle. I decelerated just enough so that I was flapping my wings high enough for him to be dangling off the ground two feet away.

"Now, do you want help setting up the tent?"

His voice was shaky. "I can manage."

I laughed at that.


	20. Chapter 20

The wind shook the tent again, and Isabella shook with it too. It was unseasonably cold for snow, but that was Washington for you.

The tent was big enough for all of us, and because of Isabella's inability to cope with cold, Edward was sitting as far away as possible from her, afraid to even breath on her.

I, on the other hand, had no trouble with the cold. I had taken a book out from my bag, along with a small reading lamp. I was halfway through the story by the time Jacob couldn't take the human's suffering any longer. He desided to come in and warm up his Bella. Awkward.

"That was hardly necessary," Edward muttered. "And that's the worst idea I've ever heard." He called more loudly.

"Better than anything you've come up with. Go fetch a space heater," he grumbled." I'm not a St. Bernard."

"I don't like this," Edward hissed as Jacob zipped the tent door shut. "Just give her the coat and get out."

"The parka is for tomorrow, its frozen. You said she needed a space heater, and here I am." Then he stretched his arms across the tent.

"This should be interesting…" I muttered. Then paid more attention to my hosts.

They fought a little, but not exiting enough, finally Jacob managed to get inside Isabella's sleeping bag.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," he complained.

"S-s-s-s-sorry," she stuttered.

"Try to relax," he suggested, "You'll be warmer in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

Edward growled sharply. I mentally kicked his head. He winced a little but didn't take his smile off.

"That's just a simple fact, survival one-oh-one."

"C-c-cut it out, Jake," She sounded angry, but I could feel her warmer, she was getting too comfortable in there. "N-n-n-nobody really n-n-n-n-needs all ten t-t-t-toes."

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker," Jacob suggested. " He's just jealous."

"Jacob." I said sternly.

"Sorry, I meant the vampire. Of course I shouldn't say that." He quickly excused himself.

"Of course I am jealous."

"Can we not have a testosterone filled fight here? I can smell both your egos getting inflamed by the minute."

"He started it." Jacob accused Edward.

"I don't care who starts it. I'll finish it, and it wont be pretty. Now, can you two go to sleep, your bickering is giving me a migraine." And to emphasize it, I put my head between my hands. This plan was going to backfire on my patience.

Isabella was almost asleep, so I gave her head a nudge. He breathing came out evenly and slowly, like it should be.

I pulled a steaming cup of coffee from Starbucks from my bag. Edward watched the transaction with disbelieve in his eyes.

"Couldn't you have offered Bella one of those when she was freezing?" He hissed.

"I wasn't going to drink one then, plus she didn't ask." I waved it off with a hand.

_I'm not a genie._ I thought to him. _Her wishes are not my commands._

Then pain shoot through me so fast, that I was surprised I hadn't spilled my coffee. I gripped the Styrofoam cup until it disappeared. I could tell discomfort was plain on my face.

Edward was instantly on his feet, his medical kit on one hand. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He looked concerned.

"I just need some rest… If I asked you to do something for me would you do it?"

"Of course." He surprised me by how fast he answered.

"Put the necklace around your neck and don't take it off until late morning. I need to rest..."

I half-unfolded one wing, almost hitting Edward with it. He ducked just in time. I pulled it around me, then half-unfolded the other one and wrapped both around me, making myself into a feathery cocoon. With a flash, I transformed myself into a pretty silver necklace. An oval adorned with feathers around it, surrounded by two wings at the sides. Half protecting it. Edward carefully put it on, put me on. Then I slept soundly, for the first time since I had arrived.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everdaytwlight for being my new Beta!**

Thump-thump-thump.

Clink. Someone was tapping on metal.

I was too comfortable to not try to stop the disruption. So I half-woke up to smack what or whoever was making the sound to stop.

I unfolded my wings, just to be engulfed in very pale, cold, strong arms. That woke me up completely.

"Sleep well?" Edward asked me, a smile playing on his lips.

"What were you doing?" I had to yawn, and stretch my arms out. Then pulled my wings back in. "Were you knocking on my head? With a hammer?" I looked at him for an answer. He was still holding me.

"I did not how to wake you up." He explained simply.

"What for? It's too early, and I'm not in the mood to be a morning person today." I complained quite loudly. The big bulge that was in the sleeping bag stirred. Both of us looked in that direction. Both of us let out a breath of relief when that stir changed for even breathing sounds.

"I need to check your wound. I remember- from last night, that I was… your personal _nurse_." He spat the last word like a dirty word. Being my personal nurse was deeming to him. He was still holding me in his arms, bridal style.

"You can put me down now, I am _assuming_ a _nurse_ needs both hands to revise a wound and change the gauze." _Unless you can't manage that. _I thought in his head.

He abruptly let go of me. If it weren't for my fast reflexes, I would have fallen on the ground. On my butt again, in this year's month.

He quickly redressed my boo-boo. I noticed for the first time that he wasn't breathing.

I looked pointedly at him, and raised one eyebrow. He understood perfectly, and to prove it, gave out a grunt.

I pursed my lips waiting for an answer.

He gave out a long sigh. Defeated. "Sometimes…you smell really good, the scent hits me out of nowhere. I don't want to do something I will _regret_ later." He dabbed at my side. "You are healing very slowly, but there is some improvement." _I would have thought that you will be able to heal yourself faster…_

I smacked his ribs. A soft thudding sound came out of him. He looked at me like he wanted to smack me right back.

"If you were to be cut with a fairy-made blade, you wouldn't be able to put yourself back together as easily as me. Afterwards, the venom would spread through your body, slowly, and the whole time you would be withering in pain. That is, unless you get to an antidote fast enough. Or me."

"Impressive. Will that take out a werewolf? Hey do not look at me like that, it was just a thought." I had almost started to smack him again.

"He is not a werewolf!" I yelled at him too loudly.

Isabella stirred a little, and then woke up. She looked around a little lost.

"Is it any warmer out there?" She whispered.

"Yes. I don't think the space heater will be necessary today. "

She tried to get to the zipper, but couldn't free her arms. She was strained, fighting against Jacob's inert strength. Jacob muttered, still fast asleep, his arms constricting again.

"Some help?" She asked quietly. She eyed me carefully, wondering why I was still there.

Edward smiled. "Did you want me to take his arms all the way off?"

"No, thank you. Just get me free or I'm going to suffer from heat stroke. "

I sorted at that. "You do look comfortable though." I whispered loud enough for Edward to hear me.

Edward unzipped the sleeping bag in a swift, abrupt movement. Jacob fell out, his bareback hitting the icy floor of the tent.

"Hey!" he complained, his eyes flying open. Instinctively, he flinched away from the cold.

Edward decided to let his macho-man come out, grabbed Jacob by the ankle, and threw him to a tent pole. The tent shuddered. This was getting really interesting.

The growling erupted from all around. Edward was crouching in front of Isabella; snarls were ripping angrily out of his chest. Jacob was half-crouched, too, his whole body quivering, while growls rumbled through his clenched teeth. Outside the tent, Seth's vicious snarls echoed off the rocks.

"Stop it, stop it!" She yelled, scrambling awkwardly to put herself between them. She looked helpless next to them. I barked a laugh. She looked at me with hope irradiating from her brown eyes. "Do something!" She yelled at me.

I snapped my fingers, transporting Isabella and me outside the tent. She fell on the ground, dizzy from the displacement.

"Sorry, are you hungry? I'm starving. To bad Carlisle didn't pack anything for me to eat. I am feeling like O-negative this morning. But I guess you'll have to do." I said nonchalant. She stared at me in horror. I motioned for her to be quite, and then jumped.

"NO!" Edward yelled from horror from inside the tent, and jumped out. He was too late, I had already landed. Next to Isabella of course.

"So, what are you having for breakfast? What did your red wonder pack for you? I don't know my way around packed, pre-made food." I explained while looking around the camping food Edward had brought for her, artfully scattered around the human. I grabbed a pop tart, and then threw it away. "This sucks." I pulled a fruit-crepe from my bag, and a steaming cup of Colombian coffee.

Jacob popped his head out of the tent. "Oh yeah, big time." Edward growled at him, he held Isabella against his chest. Only her head peeped out. Seth growled at Edward.

"It's cool Seth. Bella, honey, she didn't mean it. She comes out scary and all, but underneath-she is really cool. Wipe off that scared face of yours."

"Sorry human, I had to break them apart with out violence." I explained at her.

"I-I-I understand."

"I was his fault. If he hadn't woken me up so abruptly…"Jacob said.

"You were crushing her mutt!" Edward exclaimed. Still holding his human.

"You know what? I think I am late anyways. Can I have a pancake thing E-H?"

I pulled one out, and threw it right on his extended palm.

"Be careful out there. I am seeing a change somewhere." I warned him.

"Really?"

"Just watch out for the strays, they hide. Remember the rule about not letting newborns get a hold around you. I see you in pain if that happens." I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Wait Jacob. Won't you stay?" Isabella managed to choke out. She struggled a bit before Edward let her go. He was still eyeing me carefully.

"No." He practically threw the word at her. I could see that this made him pain in the inside.

"Here we go…" I whispered. They were going to have an exchange of words I was not prepared to hear coming out of both their mouths. Afterwards, Edward would try to comfort her because she would know she had hurt Jake. I didn't want my breakfast to reappear.

"I will be perched up in a tree somewhere. Seth, be a dear and yell at me when something interesting happens."

He growled a yes.


	22. Chapter 22

I was minding my own business, observing the horizon, watching a small army of newborns advance to the clearing, when Seth yelled in my head. "Jacob and Bella kissed! Holy Shit, it was long and gross, and he is still replaying it in his head! Make it stop…" He kept whining in my head. This was something I had wished I would never have to see. But, I too, had witness the ultimate sin. I wanted to burn my eyes out. But since I needed them to see my way to the Slutty-mac-monster, I couldn't afford that luxury.

I found her lying on the floor; she looked awful, and irradiated self-loathing from every pore. She was in such agony, that I knew my words of hate would do her some good.

I lowered my self to my knees, next to her.

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

She looked up, ungluing her head from her crossed arms. She had a single tear making its way down her cheek. "What do you mean? Why do you care anyway?" She said as she wiped away the tear.

I took her face in my hands, looking her straight in the eye. I was showing off my scary face to her. The one I saved for people I really disliked. "I care a lot about Jacob." I tightened my grip on her. "And if I see him hurt, someone _will_ pay for it. You will be only too happy if someone saw what a selfish brat, for lack of a better word, you are. Right now, you want me to keep insulting you, to keep telling you how worthless you are in my eyes, shush." My voice started to rise slightly. "Don't even think about interrupting _me_. I know what lurks inside you head better than you know yourself. To me, your mind is an open book. You _better_ watch yourself. You can't have everything you want, sweetie, you've taught me that _yourself_. The world doesn't work that way. I would know."

"I-I…" She stuttered.

"Don't bother. I know what you're thinking. You just want everyone to get along and be happy. It isn't all unicorns and rainbows. Some things will never mix."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked with a tremble to her voice. I kept forgetting she didn't know all the facts this time.

"Your dogs and leeches. They will get along today because I'm allowing it. Otherwise, they would rip each other's throats out. I don't even know why I bother anymore." I got up and started to walk away. "This balance thing won't last much longer. Eventually, the chips are going to fall in the wrong place." I called out, already walking away from her.

In reality, I liked this peace, but she didn't need to know that. She was going to break Jacob's heart one day; payback was coming in early.

After some time of minding my own business, again, I was interrupted. This time, I was expecting her.

The slight hint of cinnamon, mixed in with sugar, vanilla, and sex with fairy-dust hit me. Someone I was expecting was closing in.

I started walking back to the camp-site; preparing my grand entrance, when I smelled a young vampire with her, and Seth, coming towards me, at full velocity. I caught him by the tail and spun him around.

"What are you doing?" I chastised him. "You are supposed to be back there!"

_Edward told me to come for you and to make you safe. Then to come back to help him with the red head. She's here! The one that was after Bells!_ He was speaking too quickly, and loudly, I would have to expect a headache later.

"I got it. Okay, here is the plan. You go back there and take out the male. Edward and I will deal with the lady there. Go." And he ran, I quickly heard the screams of the male. _I taught him well_, I thought.

I took my spear out, the one that the Fairy King of the North had made especially for me, and jumped.

I landed smack in the middle, right between Edward and the redhead.I landed quite spectacularly, if I do say so myself.

To say she was surprised was little, her face went pale. "What are you doing here?" She asked with her childish-girly voice with a bravado tone to it. My guess was she was trying to sound threatening.

"I could ask you the very same thing. Last I heard, you were fucking Fay for Glamour." I started pacing from one side to the other, trying to take her attention away form Isabella. I threw my fist into the air, "That would explain why you are a stocky red wonder, good one. I was looking for blonds this whole time," I started clapping my hands. "Bravo."

Edward interrupted my sarcastic standing ovation. "You know Victoria?"

"Unfortunately, I do. But where are my manners! My mother raised me better, right V?"

"I wish you were dead." She simply stated in her bratty voice. Then gave me quite a smirk, and snarled, her eyes were shifting back and forth between Isabella and me. Her hands itching to close around my neck or the human's.

"Since I came looking for you, so have I." It wasn't a lie.

"You family is not what you thought there were. I knew that. You don't deserve to wear that crown. It should be mine!" She yelled the last part at me, exasperated that I hadn't made a move at her. She was planning on skipping me in a jump and crushing Bella on her way down.

"My _cousins_ have nothing to do with it Veronica." I snarled at her. The family part had almost blown in my face, I didn't want to be discovered.

"Bah, it has everything to do with it; yet you don't know the half of it."

"What are you talking about?" Edward interrupted our little catching up.

"It's a family reunion Masen. Meet my cousin Veronica. The _gray_ sheep in the family."


	23. Chapter 23

**This one is extra long. Thanks to my Beta!**

To say that Edward Cullen was surprised at my last words was the understatement of the year. I think I heard him gasp.

"Gray? I guess that makes you the black sheep. Doesn't it?" She answered too sweetly.

"Of course, and I am proud of it."

"You don't deserve to be in my family. Your mother ruined everything! She had to have you! The last one to be born, of course. That crown in your possession was mine!" She was increasing her outside voice quite a lot by then. "It was supposed to be mine. I deserve to be the princess." She wined out the last part.

"Not with that attitude. Are you done complaining because I am done with you. I am sending you back home."

She jumped a few feet back then. "No, I am going to finish what I started. I shouldn't have sent idle vampires to do my job, first your Daniel, then stupid Riley…" She let that last part sink in. I felt like a black hole had swallowed my insides.

"You sent James? To kill Isabella? What for? All you had to do was kidnap Edward and she would have died on her own…" That ought to confuse her. I would have to lie to the 'idle vampires and human' later.

"Yes." She laughed seductively, as if remembering something pleasant. "He was good in bed, much to good. It was a waste, really. No wonder you wanted to keep him to yourself." Then she gave out a malicious laugh. To me it sounded like she was choking on something.

"He was a good person. So you got him killed? No witnesses, no one to point fingers at you. Good." I applauded her again. "Too bad I liked him a lot."

And with that I ran up to her and punched her. She was thrown off, and landed on a rock, breaking it on contact.

"You might want to protect her right now Edward, this is not going to be pretty."

So he hugged her to his chest, and started soothing her. _Is going to be okay love. Look at me…_

I went into machine mode. Her pain would fuel my anger. One punch to her gut with the hilt of my spear, then hit to the jaw with the opposing force of the spear with the blade. Break jaw. Kick to the ribs, send her upwards when the force applied to the ground pushes up against her, and then kick to her stomach, sending her straight to the start of the mountain. Run up, then hit her knees and break them. Grab one wrist, twist it, grab the other one and break the fingers. Her legs will give out then. Strike her then.

My hand trembled, my spear was pointed. The tip of it touched the ground. Lighting stroked the earth at the same time, and she was gone.

_My_ knees gave out then. My long spear, planted on the soil, kept me from falling. I was exhausted, but not from the fight.

"Is she okay." I managed to choke out. My voice sounded hoarse.

"She will be fine." He responded.

"Did the thunder scare you, human?" I asked her.

She looked up from where her face was buried. "No." She said very timidly.

"We have to hurry, your brothers need my help." I had to catch my breath. "Alice didn't see them-the others. They will arrive in a minute or two." I whispered the last part.

"What!" Then she fainted. Edward caught her in his arms. _So cheesy_, I thought.

"Oh great. At least Seth is there…"

I managed to stand up right. This was going to be hard.

"Hold your breath Vampire. This isn't going to be done smoothly."

"You aren't-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. The force that grabbed him at the stomach was too much, he barely had a hold of Isabella. It was a miracle she didn't fly off.

I transported us three to the clearing. The force was too much, but I used its Kinetic power to my advantage.

The fight was getting worse. Newborns made by a certain someone suddenly arrived. The Cullens and the Wolves were going to be outnumbered. The pack and the family made a defensive move, making a circle. But they wouldn't need it.

I raised my hands, the newcomers levitated with them, then they exploded. Now it was a good time for my body to give up on me, but the show was not over.

"Where did they come from?" Someone was shouting over my head.

Edward was barking orders to everyone. "Throw every part into the pyre. You have to burn them!"

"Is Bella all-right?" Someone asked.

I was so tired, but I had to stay up.

I felt strong arms around me, and I suddenly felt safe. "Elizabeth?" Jasper quietly whispered in my ear.

"Did you burn all of them?"

"All of them. Nice entrance by the way. You certainly saved us there." He joked. I smiled.

"Alice will see that the Volturi are on their way. Wait…" I breeze had made my nostrils flare. "Smell that?"

_Leah no_! Jacob screamed.

_Jake!_ They pack thought.

"Jacob." I breathed.

It was too late. A newborn had gotten hold of Jacob. The pack soon fell on top of the last vampire, and ripped it apart.

I tried to stand up but couldn't. Jasper was more than happy to help me.

"Where is Alice?" I asked. My vision was getting blurry. I sure sing that I was overextending myself.

"Right here" She was suddenly at my side helping Jasper stand me up straight. " I know. The Volturi will be here in less than two minutes."

"Tell Sam to take Jacob home. The Volturi don't understand the treaty with the Cullens and the Quileutes. I will help him as soon as I can."

"On it." Rosalie called from across the field.

I directed my voice towards Edward, who was standing around still holding Isabella. Esme and Carlisle were by his side. Emmett was to busy with Rosalie trying to mask away the stench of the Wolves. "Edward, you're going to have to wake up your fiancé…"

"She will be up in less than then 37 seconds." Alice chimed in." I am sure she can hear us as we speak."

"Okay, let go of me. I can stand up now. I think." And I could.

"Bella, honey?" Esme's soft, comforting voice started speaking to her.. "Can you hear me? You're safe now, dear. "

I could hear her eyelids flutter. She was going to make it okay

"Oh, Bella, " Edward sighed in relief.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here." He responded.

"Jacob is okay? Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Yes" he promised.

"I examined him myself," Carlisle then said.

"_They're here_." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Go stand with your family. They can't know."

She understood me perfectly. "Come Jasper."

"But…"

She gave him a look that made him go with her.

I mentally prepared myself; I couldn't let myself fall now.

"Hmm," a dead voice murmured from the mist the smoke was making. I recognized the apathy at once, and then I heard that same voice gasp in surprise.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward's tone was coolly courteous.

Then they emerged. Jane and two other vampires. Jane's gaze moved slowly across the luminous faces of the Cullen's and me.

"I don't understand." Jane's voice was toneless, in an attempt to hide her fear. "What brings you here milady?

"She is visiting us, so to speak." Edward explained, answering the confusion.

Jane could only give a courteous nod at that. "Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards. "

Carlisle nodded. "I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him."

"Of course" Jane smiled. Her face was almost too lovely when it was animated. She looked back toward the smoke. "It appears that you've done our work for us today . . ."

"That would be me. I find some 'misunderstandings' tedious. And, lovely Jane, you know how annoyed I am by Newborns." She looked at me knowingly, as if she had that same problem.

"It seems that our job here has been done splendidly. What shall I tell Aro your Highness?" She inquired. Her attitude sounded off. Her voice and manners suggested something else.

"Whatever you wish; tell him that he doesn't have to worry about anything. I took care of the problem." I said simply, and then smiled.

"Pity we weren't here earlier. It would have been far more enjoyable to watch."

"Yes."

Her gaze shifted from me to Isabella. She smiled at her too.

"Would you please not do that" Edward almost growled at her.

"Just checking, remember we don't give second chances." She said still grinning.

"The date is set," Alice told Jane, speaking for the first time. "Perhaps we'll come to visit you in a few months."

Jane's smile faded, and she shrugged indifferently, never looking at

Alice, or me.

She turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again . . . a pleasure to see you Princess."

Carlisle nodded, his expression pained. I waved them goodbye. They quickly disappeared.

I exhaled a breath of relief, but my body couldn't resist anymore. I gave in.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up feeling like a had never felt before. I was in a hospital room, laying on plain, slightly uncomfortable white cotton sheets. That odd feeling was what had woken me up exactly. Nevertheless, I was feeling loopy. To prove it, I had never ever said the word loopy.

"I am glad you are awake young lady." A familiar voice made me open my eyes.

I was so grumpy… "I am most definitely not Carlisle." I whined.

I sat up too quickly, making my head spin. "God…,"yawn. "How long was I out? What did you give me to pass out?" I felt some sort of medicine surfing through my veins. The feeling was very uncomfortable.

He looked very serious, not too happy with me. Crapnations. "Enough morphine to take out three T-rex. It seems to me that you owe me an explanation."

"Well, you ought to know that I am not God. Some of my special abilities take up a lot of power. Some nearly drain me. I performed a feat that nearly wiped me out…"

"I know, I read a letter. Someone sent me instructions of how to treat you. They also advised me to not let anyone visit."

"Well, now you know why." I could only shrug. "Surprise?"

"How?" He didn't need to elaborate.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other so very much- but you are a doctor. You don't need me to explain how it is that I came to exist." I was trying to ease the tension.

He gave me a look that felt like: I am still waiting.

"You have to promise to not tell either of them. Its not supposed to happen like this. I know that much. But they separate in Italy, after your family takes over ruling from the Volturi and takes a seat for Vampires at our Council. That is where my blood parents meet. But that doesn't happen for some time now. I think you have a few decades yet." I gave him my I-am-sorry smile. "The reason why I hide my true features is because I look too much like you know who, it would unsettle everyone. It might even change the future. Edward and Isabella being a couple is essential for your family defeating the Volturi." I explained.

He was silent for a moment."I understand, that doesn't mean I condone it. I thought vampires mated for life. Because she will be a vampire, right?" By then he was standing next to me, while I fought the urge to hide under the covers. It felt too much like a grandfather scolding me.

"Well, not really. Is not the rule. I am a living example of that…"

"This may sound odd, but…may I hug you?" He asked with a sheepish smile. I nodded.

The embrace felt like it was overdue. I had known Edward Cullen all my life, yet I had never met his father. This was just like hugging Charlie. Remee would be so jealous.

I had made Carlisle swear under pinky-promise oath he would not reveal my identity. I had taught him some tricks to forget what I looked like in case Edward got snoopy, or Aro, in a possible scenario. He had thanked me so much the saving of his family and everyone else in the clearing when Jane's newborns had attacked. He was convinced that was what had drained me of strength, but I assured him that it had been something else.

"What was it? Killing that am, sorry. I don't mean to intrude." He apologized.

We were playing chess, using my breakfast table for the boards support. I pondered a little about that. "Not really. I couldn't kill her anyway. I am not a cold-blooded person at heart. I am not like her." I moved my Queen two spaces to the right.

"What did you do to her. Edwards description of it was that she disappeared in the lighting." He moved his King one space to the left.

"I sent her where she belongs. Sending someone through time is a very hard thing to do, specially sending someone in the future. That is not a piece of cake. Sending someone back is easy." I moved a pawn up.

He killed my pawn with his horse. "Well, that is a load off my back. Do you need another pillow Granddaughter?" He had taken up to calling me that in private. It was annoying but he liked it.

"Of course Pops." It was funny, he didn't look old enough to be someone's father.

"Here, purple to match your eyes. I wonder from which side of the family you got that from?" He puffed up the pillow then gently placed it behind my back.

I moved my bishop three spaces up."The magical side. By the way, Check-mate!"

"What? Where?" He spent the next five minutes examining the board, trying to figure out how I had beaten him.

"Your son taught me how to play since I was five." To him, that explained everything.

"You know you are more than invited to the Wedding." Esme assured me once more. She wanted to make sure I would come back soon.

"I know Esme, but it feels a little bit odd. I have to regain my stamina, figure out a way to get home, and find the perfect wedding gift. I am going to be living at the beach half the time." I try to reassure her that she didn't need to accompany me and take care of me.

She started fixing the collar of my shirt. "But don't you forget about calling us regularly."

"I promise." I hugged her goodbye.

She and Carlisle were the only ones biding me adieu at the airport. I had said my goodbyes home to the rest of the family and the Pack in town.

"I won't forget your promise." Carlisle whispered in my ear when he hugged me bye.

"I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Between the scotch and whisky my life was becoming bearable. I wasn't yet in shape to jump forward in time to my present life, mentally and physically. Plus I didn't know what I was going to say to my family when I got back, I didn't want to face them yet.

I stopped counting the days and lived from party to party, dreading the moment when I had to be back for the wedding.

Despite my feelings, I did buy a wedding gift, which I planed to be hand delivered to them on their wedding night/day: silver cuff links and a whip.

Then it was June 12, and I had to make my way back to Forks.

The plane landed in Seattle in the morning, and I rented a car to drive to town. I didn't make it to town on time. By the time I had arrived at the house the party was in full swing.

Alice or Esme had decorated the house beautifully; roses, freesia, lilies and more adorned the living room where the ceremony had taken place. The backyard was just as lively.

"Eli!" Emmett came rushing towards me as soon as he saw me come out the back door. He gave one of his famous bone-crushing hugs. "We miss you a lot." He surprised me by planting a big kiss on my check.

"Thanks Emmett, I missed you too." I said a little startled.

Sooner than I expected Rosalie was at my side too. "Come here you." And she hugged me very warmly too. "You look adorable Eli." She complimented me.

"I missed you too Rosalie." I managed to choke out. Vampires usually never measured their strength.

"Come Carlisle and Esme have been waiting for you. Actually Esme was worried something had happened to you. And Carlisle almost sent out a hunting party to find you." She said jokingly.

Rosalie, Emmett and I hooked hands while weaving through the human crowd. Some humans took notice, and I could hear their wandering thoughts: _Who is she? She looks_

_hot. I would kill for that dress. Wow, I've never seen those Cullens act like that before…_

Esme and Carlisle were talking to some human that smelled like a priest. His name sounded like Webber.

As soon as they picked up my scent, their smiles almost broke their faces.

"Elizabeth! You made it!" Esme rushed towards me. Carlisle made some apologies to the priest before running to hug me too.

"You look lovely sweetheart. How you been?"

"I've been good. Thank you Carlisle. Great party by the way, where are the newly weds? I have to congratulate them yet."

"Dancing outside. Come." And we made our way to the dancing floor.

I saw Edward twirling around with his bride, and he looked happy. Both of them looked happy. It was so backwards, but I felt myself break a little.

"I am going to wait a bit; I have to say hi to my cousin and Alice first."

I found them greeting some other vampires, two blonds, one strawberry blond, and two brunettes. Alice saw me coming first, and grinned widely.

"Liz, we were waiting for you." She hugged me warmly too.

"I missed you little cousin!" Jasper spun me around before setting me on the floor again.

"Me too."

"Let me introduce you to the people." Alice chimed in. She had laughter in her eyes.

I spent the next half-hour shaking hands with the Denali clan and the humans, and saying hi to Billy, Sue, Seth, and Charlie.

"This is my niece Elizabeth, Jasper and Rosalie's first-cousin."

"This is my niece Eli."

"This is my cousin Eli."

"This is our Liz."

It was nice to be complimented too.

"I love your dress! Purple is definitely your color!"

"What a beautiful girl!"

"Where have the Cullen's been hiding you!"

"Very pretty family Doctor Cullen."

I finally made my way to the bride and groom.

Isabella's smile faded a little bit when she saw me approach.

"Well, it seems that I can finally congratulate you." I said a bit sarcastically as I hugged Isabella.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"You look-pretty." Edward said to my ear when I hugged him.

"So do you Masen." That took him aback. "But your _wife_ is the one who outshines us all. Isabella, you look splendid."

"Alice and Rosalie are to thank for that." She added quietly and jokingly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I don't bite." I said smiling. I decided that I was going to be nice to her for now. She didn't know what she was doing now yet.

"You both look nice togetherby the way, where is our favorite wolf?"

A cloud seemed to have taken residence in the human's eyes then, oops.

"He couldn't make, sadly." Edward responded while pulling Isabella closer.

"That is not what I've heard. He made me buy him a tux and leave it on the trunk of my car."

"What? You've talked to Jake?" Isabella suddenly asked. I detected a little bit of jealousy in her tone.

"Yeah, I've been talking to him. You know what," I could feel Jacob outside the house waiting. "I feel like someone is waiting for you outside the house, he is wearing a black Armani. I am sure Edward wont mind."

She shot him a hopeful look.

"Would you like to dance this one with me Elizabeth?" He pulled out his hand from where it was entangled in Isabella's hip. She immediately made her way inside the house.

"Sure." I smiled.

He led me to the dance floor and abruptly started twirling us around the dance floor.

"Purple looks nice on you." He started to make small conversation.

"I know."

"Did you meet everyone here yet?"

"Your family has been parading me around since I got here."

We twirled more in silence. It was oddly and familiarly comfortable been in his arms.

We dance one more song before something caught his attention. Isabella was coming back, with a scary looking Jacob following her.

I felt Edward stiffen. "Don't. I will fix it. Go comfort her, she will need it." I tried to relax him. It seemed to take effect.

I rapidly made my way to Jacob, who was now Billy and Seth.

"What did you tell her?" I reprimanded him.

"Do you know he plans on having a real _wedding night_." He gritted his teeth through the last part. "He will hurt her! Is he insane?"

I blushed a deep pink, damn you hormones, I thought.

"That is not of your business Jacob!" I half whispered to him.

"She _is_ my business; is asking me a lot. I have to live through knowing he will turn her into a leech." He spat the last word.

"You are been overly dramatic! And overly jealous! What would Remee say to that!" I had slipped. He didn't catch that fully.

"I don't know who Remee is. But I can't stand this. If I have to breath their scent any longer I- am going home." With that he left.

Not long after that Edward and human-bride set out on their honeymoon. It took all my will power to see them hop on a Volvo and drive away.

Soon people started to leave, and Esme invited me to stay the night.

"I will because I miss your cookies Esme."

"I will have them ready for you for breakfast." She promised.

I stood for a while looking at the floral arrangements left. And of course Emmett came lurking behind me.

"Gotcha." He hugged me.

"Do you want a piggy back ride?" I asked him.

"Would you? Can you?" He asked excitedly.

"You wanna bet?"

It was so unusually natural for the members of the Cullen family to pull me away from feeling sad.


	26. Chapter 26

**Extra long for your enjoyment!**

"I promise I'll be back in about a month or so, I have to pay a visit to the Denali clan and some other bigger families." I assured Rosalie. "Plus, I have to pay my respects to the Fairy King of the North for the decapitation the Fairy Queen of the South. I have been invited to the Post-Party of the Summer Solstice already."

"Ah." Rosalie sighted, "the life of royalty."

"Someone's got to do it." I teased her.

"You will bring me back a present right? Like one of those magical swords?" Emmett enthusiastically asked. He was so like an overgrown child.

"Only if Rosalie says you've behaved yourself." He laughed at that.

"How about Esme says I've behaved myself?"

"You will get magical ninja stars."

His jaw dropped.

"Don't give him anymore ideas Lizzy! Is hard enough living with him as it is!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Jasper stepped outside to bid me goodbye then. We were in the house's front yard.

"You know we love you, and I would like it a lot if you stayed with us." He said simply.

"I know, but I have duties. I'll be back soon. Before you all move to wherever you're going to when the love-birds decide to come back."

"Knowing what I know about newlyweds, that might never happen…" Jasper joked. A little pain shot through me at that. He felt it, but didn't recognize it. "Oh I'm sorry."

It felt nice to be hugged by him.

As much as I liked and hated Fay, they knew how to throw a party. If only they didn't like orgies, torturing people (male and female virgins specially), keeping slaves, and all the bad and ugly things in life, they might even be somewhat decent creatures.

"Let me tell you again how-ah, great full I am for ridding me of my husbandly duties with the Southern Queen. She could be so…annoying." He said with disdain.

"It was my pleasure." I said with a bow.

"So of course I had to rid myself of that back-stabbing bitch. To be selling glamour for prostitution? It was so unnatural. You my lovely dear were a heavenly angel sent to do my bidding."

The King could be so…flamboyant.

"It was so odd that I happened to be here. It was meant to be."

"Of course it was and any of my fellow Monarchs who defy that. That just won't do with me." He was so overly dramatic too.

"Thank you for offering me your protection your Oh so mighty Highness." I said overly dramatic. It wouldn't hurt to suck up to him.

"You flatter me sweetie. It's the least I could do." He said in his weird European accent, and with an I-don't-deserve-this shrug.

"So, if I were ever in need of one of your favors?" I asked quite hesitantly.

"All you need, my lovely, is to ask."

Time in the Fairy World wasn't constant like in Mundane World. But I was lucky enough to come out alive and with only been gone for a few weeks. I had my ninja stars for Emmett, as well as some other trinkets I had acquired for the rest of the family. I had decided to spend the rest of my time here with them, before I could go back to my time and face my family. It made me happy to think that they would have to face me too.

I arrived at the Cullen house at around midday, sometime in September or August. I parked my rental car out front in the usual place. When I opened the door, the distinct odor of wolf was on every surface of the house. That was odd. When I got out of the car, no vampire rushed to receive me, which wasn't what I had expected.

I got out my stuff, all put in a box for convenience. Ran to the door and rang, more out of courtesy since I had come unannounced.

_Shit, Oh sorry, my god!_

_She will freak out!_

_Maybe she can save her._

Frightened thoughts emanated through the door. Jacob had no reason to be afraid of me.

I opened the door… and had two vampires and a werewolf throw their full weight on me.

It was so sudden I had no time to react or prepare, I had the air punched out of me.

We landed on the front porch; it took me a second to process all of it:

1. Jacob was willingly working with Vampires.

2. Jacob and Edward really wanted to tell me something, had freaked, and attacked me.

3. The reason they attacked me was so that I wouldn't freak out too much about what they wanted to tell me.

4. Emmett was in it for the fun of tackling me.

Lastly…

5. Only the last statement made sense to me.

"What the shitloads is this! Emmett get off me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"You got to calm down Lizzy-Dizzy, you have to let-"

I interrupted him, "and the best way to tell me to calm down is BY TACKLING ME! OUT OF NOWHERE!" I was starting to get mad.

"Let us explain! Here is the thing…ah. Edward it's your problem." Jacob tried to reason with me while pining my arms down, Emmett had my legs and Edward was on top of me.

I gave Edward my stern look, the one that said: You talk and I will rip your throat out.

He was silenced. I utilized my time to throw them off me. I broke some part of the Cullen's front wall by doing so.

"What the sorry-Esme-but-fuck is going on…"I couldn't finish my sentence. _Holy Spartans_, I thought.

I felt someone lounge at me from the left, but a quickie bending of my knees sent Jacob hurling over.

"Jasper… could you hold Rosalie? She loves me but she loves that too." I said calmly while pointing upstairs.

I felt Edward coming at me from behind, while Emmett was going to make his move from the right. I only held my hand up and they froze mid-air.

Isabella was upstairs, so I ran there. I saw Esme coming down the stairs but I jumped over her. When I got there, I was a bit unprepared for what I saw.

She looked like shit, just like someone had taken a bat, beat her with it, and left her belly swollen.

She saw me, and pure terror filled her face. She cradled the monster inside her, as if she could protect it.

I advanced cautiously, Jasper and Alice were on their way up, trying to hold back Esme and the others, and Carlisle was watching me curiously next to the hospital bed Isabella was laying in.

When I got next to the future mom, I slowly lowered my head. I could hear Isabella's panic breathing and frantic heartbeat against her swollen stomach. Then my head hit the covers. After one minute of listening I heard it. Just one simple thought.

_I love you._

For some odd reason, that thought scared the shit out of me. I sprang up, and attached myself to Carlisle.

"What is-" He said quiet surprised.

"Its alive!" I screamed-whispered while pointing at the human's stomach. Some sort of terror was palpable in my voice.

"The baby?" He asked me confused.

_Is you! HOLY LORD! _I thought. What the hell was she doing in my Isabella's stomach! She was my cousin!

"Is draining her! What have you been doing to her." That little sucker red head was sucking the life right out of her! She wasn't been treaded right.

Right then Edward darted into the room. "Its my fault. I didn't foresee, we didn't know this could happen." He said breathlessly. In my scare, I had let those attackers go. "Can you help her?" He asked with hope in his burning eyes.

"This is so…I don't know what to do…" I had no idea how this was going to work. I had never prepared myself to deliver a baby, much less a baby I had thought to be my cousin all my life, but wasn't my cousin after-all.

"You could start by getting off me…" Carlisle chimed in.

I slowly climbed down from his head and started pacing back and forth; it helped me think better.

The least I could do was pretend to be furious, and alleviate the human's pain a little.

"Inside the box you all made me drop is a fifteen year old Scotch, I will need it, and also, someone get my purse. I think I dropped it in the living room."

Rosalie quickly came back with my purple satchel, and Emmett came back with the whole box.

"No hard feelings Lizzy-Dizzy?" He approached me sheepishly.

I looked at him a little sternly. "It was fun, now hand me the bottle and a little velvet purse."

Esme was standing by the door with Alice and Jasper behind her.

"Is not time to drink now. By the way, you even legal?" She had that mother look on her face.

"Yes, I was legal some time ago." I responded. No need to tell her how old I was. "But its not really for me."

"Rosalie could you get me glass? With a straw?"

"Sure thing." And she left. "Doesn't matter if its clear or not." I called after her.

"I will need a towel and maybe a big band-aid…" I said to no one in particular. I felt Alice step out and come back sooner than I expected. She had been watching for this…

"Its Esme's least favorite." She explained while handing me the Towel.

"Well, lets see, oh… Edward be a dear and hand me a ninja star from the velvet purse. Sorry Emmett, I'm going to be using them first."

"You didn't! Oh, I thought you were joking, this is so cool!" Then he proceeded to jump up and down like a little kid.

Edward handed me one cautiously. "You are not going to hurt her are you?"

At this Isabella, who had been quietly observing me all this time, game a warning-scared look. "You are not going to hurt my baby!" She yelled.

I held up the weapon, and smiled. "No, but that inside you sure is hurting me…"

I held my hand and winced a little when the metal pierced my palm and made a deep cut in it.

I heard several cries of no and are you fucking insane soon after.

I cleaned the cut with the Scotch, and all of the liquid, blood with alcohol, fell on the cup Rosalie had brought me. She even put a little umbrella on it. When I was finished, I put the straw on it and walked over the preggo-patient.

I handed it to her. She looked at me with a look that questioned my sanity.

"Drink it." I ordered her.

She motioned with her head no.

"If you want to live in the next four hours, you will drink it. That's about how much blood that little sucker has left you with. That thing is hungry," I sighed, "thirsty, actually."

"I get it. The baby is part vampire, so it needs blood." Carlisle commented.

"I could smell the hunger as soon as I entered the room. I felt it too, Jasper care to comment?"

"I agree with you. The baby is hungry. I'll admit if makes me hungry too." He said nonchalant.

"Wait so. Its eating her alive? Is that what you're saying?" Edward asked only too urgently.

"You're a vampire. Do the math. It really amazes me that all of you didn't figure this out sooner. Now, Isabella, be a dear and drink your cocktail. It will make you fell better. I promise."

"It's for the good of my baby? Right?" She asked me warily.

"Yeah. You will never find blood as rich and nutritious as mine. Even if you drank human blood; it wont help you as my would. Now bottoms up. As your new doctor I order you to drink it."

"My first vampire act hu…" She said as she took the glass form me.

_Your blood has healing abilities?_ Carlisle mentally asked me.

_Sort of. It's got regenerative abilities. We needed to regenerate her blood, while feeding the fetus._ I explained to him. _Is not as different as your kind of blood. It keeps you looking young, doesn't it Pops?_

_We have blood?_ He asked me.

_You have DNA, and let me tell you. Vampire blood is delicious._

While we were having our internal conversation Isabella was drinking me. At first she made a grimace at the reddish liquid in front of her, but then she smelled it and I felt her salivate at it. She drank it all in one long gulp.

Instantly, her countenance was better. Pregnancy glow was radiating from every poor in her body. Her rosy checks came back, and the ever so glossy brown hair came to life. She even sat up.

"What was it like? Gross?" Emmett chimed in. Rosalie gave him a smack to the head.

"Don't ask her that, is not polite!" She chided him.

Everyone leaned in a little bit to hear her answer, even Jacob, who had remained in the hall for the whole ordeal.

She seemed at a loss of words. "It was…the best thing I ever tasted…"

"Can you describe it?" Emmett asked again.

"Emmett! Don't be impertinent. Lizzy is right here!"

"It's okay Esme. Actually, blood like mine tastes different to different people. Usually, the flavor is that that the person most likes. To her it tasted like Edward."

Isabella blushed and gasped at that. "It was a fruity flavor." She said quietly.

I heard everyone in the room chuckle quietly.

"Ok so, I have no idea how to deliver a monster baby. I think giving birth is disgusting with the placenta and all the gooey fluids."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Jasper asked me while coming forward. "You just got here little cousin."

"Yes, the fetus gives me a headache. Alice sorry, but it will give you one too. And make you blind."

"Bella is my friend, I'll survive…" She said solemnly.

"Of course you will, but I wash my hands. I was never here, and have no knowledge _whatsoever _of the human being pregnant. But I will be back to get my blood back."

I looked at the human in bed pointedly. "Because that was not a gift, I'm just letting you borrow it for a while." With one last look at the baby in her womb I thought to it. _Remee, I got my eyes on you. You have a lot of explaining to do, I will be back for my blood later._


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a few months after I left that I found _him_. He was very eloquent, and well educated. Had studied at Oxford University in his human life and now he spent his time lounging by the seaside or poolside. He had a Tea Time, was a master at playing cards, was quite the military strategist, and spoke ten languages. His name was Edmund Wellington, and he was the cutest English bulldog I had ever seen.

I snatched him away from the evil clutches of a fiasco-fashonista who insisted on treating him like homosexual-Chihuahua.

We were in the middle of our Cocktail-Tea hour, in a rainy day in Rio de Janeiro, when my cousin Jasper and his wife Alice found us. After our usual greetings; a bear hug from Jasper that would crush a regular vampire and a warm hugged from Alice; they commenced to tell me their tale.

The baby had been a girl, beautiful by the way, who was growing at a rapid pace. The parents were concerned about that, but it wasn't their biggest problem. A woman named Irina had seen the baby-girl from afar, and to her she looked like a baby-vampire. She ran away before any explanations as to the birth of the baby were explained. She ran to the Volturi, to tattletale about a supposed baby-vampire. Now the Volturi was on its way to crush the Cullens and kill Reneesme.

"We need your help, Alice saw a search for something here in the Amazon land, but she didn't know what she was looking for. Is it you? Would you help us? I know you washed your hands off the baby last time you were home, but please." Jasper sounded desperate. He had come to love the redheaded monster I liked to call Remee.

I pondered the issue for a bit, and soon I came to a plan.

"I hate to tell you is not me who you're looking for. But I know what you are looking for and who is going to help you find it." I explained with a smile.

"Really? Who?" Alice inquired, she had been playing with Edmund the whole time Jasper told me the story.

"Kachiri. You do know her. She will guide you around the forest amongst villages until you find Nahuel. He is what you are looking for. I think I saw Kachiri and her sisters yesterday by the delta thing of the Amazon yesterday if that is of any help."

"Thank you so much little cousin, you have just saved our lives." Jasper elated me.

"I am assuming you are not coming with us Lizzy, so where should we meet you to go back home?" Alice asked. Of course she had foreseen that I wouldn't be able to go help them that directly.

"You know how the English don't like the hot humid weather much. I think Edmund lost five pounds just breathing in and out. So Chicago? I'll wait for you in that little bistro where, you'll know it. Then I will run with you. I think we will make it in time to not enter into a full battle at the clearing."

After Edmund had finished salivating all over the two Cullens, we made our way to the air port and found a flight to New York. Edmund was so excited at finally meeting the city of lights, and attending plays, the opera, the Philharmonic, art galleries and museums. Although he was angry at the part where they didn't let him in at restaurants.

"Bah, in the hated Paris," he loathed France to a point, "nobody questioned my presence at a public eating place. I could sit at a bistro and order croissants and no one saw anything wrong with it! What is wrong with this country!"

"They are not used to cultured canines." I explained.

"Can we leave now? My pride has been injured when that Afghan tried to sniff my behind with out my consent. I feel violated and not like my old self."

"Is about time to go meet Alice and Jasper anyway. Do you want to fly or transport there?" I asked him. He was really touchy when he was angry.

"Transport. Would it be too childish of me to ask you to buy me a Happy Meal when we get there? I feel like gloating right now." He said with what looked like a sheepish face.

"And after some Ben and Jerry's?"

We were running towards the clearing, and I was in the lead. I could hear their discussion, and it sounded very much against Remee.

Then I let a thought make its way to Edward.

_We are coming, with more than enough proof._

"Hurry your butt off, I don't have all day!" I yelled behind me.

"Go ahead and stall them, two minutes!" Alice yelled after me.

I entered the clearing with a very angry face. Edmund was a few paces behind me, of course, on a leash.

"I fucking leave you all alone for a few minutes and you start a war!" I said with my demanding-princess voice.

"Dead Elizabeth is not what it looks like! This is just a regulatory hearing, which you don't need to worry about." Aro explained to me.

"Oh yeah, why the whole guard? Carlisle, why so many 'witnesses'?" I made quotation marks on the last part. I made sure to be breathing heavily, making my angriness more noticeable.

"It was a precaution? We…tried to think of every possible scenario-you see…"

"They have created a baby-vampire!" Caius accused the Cullens. He even pointed his bony white finger at them while doing so.

I couldn't help but gasp, but not to the reaction they were hoping for.

"We all know those little rascals are so not in the rules! How dare you." I said exaggerating my surprised hand gestures.

"They did so. We are here to ensure this act goes unpunished." Aro added in a defensive voice.

"Well of course, we can not let this go unnoticed." I assured them all.

"But Lizzy please, if you let us explain…" Edward, who never had called me Lizzy, pleaded with me.

"No need to do that. I have made my decision. Red Headed Monster, come forward." I demanded.

"No, please, she is not what you think she is. I am her mother! I wont let you!" Isabella screeched at me, while clutching a breathless Remee.

"Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be. Remee knows what's coming, and she has accepted that. She knows, we all _know Edward_, if we l_istened_ more _carefully_ to what I am saying." I enunciated very carefully.

A knowing look passed so quickly that if I had blinked I would have missed it.

He gave out a resigned sigh, looked a few seconds at the ground, looked at the sky with burning sad eyes, and crumbled to the ground with what sounded like a cry. Of course Isabella lost hold of Remee while rushing to his side, thinking that Jacob or someone would restrain the girl. But I knew she was faster. By the time Isabella yelled a no with all her might, Reneesme was by my side.

"Is all going to get better mom, but it will hurt you and daddy." She explained to her mother with a self-sacrificing voice. She was such a good actress, and her words would be taken out of context.

I made a face to her while placing her in my arms, then turned around to face the Volturi and their people.

"If anyone ever in their god-forsaken lives tries to hurt this little girl will die a painful death at my hands. Almost all of you know me or have heard of my kind before, so you can only try to imagine what that would be like." And to emphasize my words, I made a lighting strike the ground most of those weasels were standing on.

Then I added on, "Because no one, while I am alive, will _ever_ touch _my sister_." I enunciated my last two words very carefully. I let that last part sink in it too.

_What! _I heard from every last one of the minds in that clearing. There were also some curse words and I don't believe it thrown in.

I detached myself from that and turned my attention to the knowing eyes of my sister. "You are such a troublesome little creature, you know that?" I asked her.

"But you love me anyways?" She said while throwing her tiny arms around my neck.

"You know how I hate you." I said simply.

"And I loathe you more." And with that she planted a slobbery kiss on my check.

"I regret saving your life now, you know everything? Like our life?" I asked her while everyone in the zone was baffled, Alice had made it there now and was explaining Nahuel to the Volturi, further proof that Remee was going to be okay growing up and would never reveal the big secret.

"I know some of your childhood, because you were thinking of that when you drew the blood out. It was mainly us silly." She explained to me. That made me fell better.

"Then you know I'll need my blood back."

"I am not ready for that yet, you're going to have to wait until I grow up more."

"You're not mature enough sweet-pea?" I teased her. It earned me a smack in the head.

"You are not going to make introductions Elizabeth? I've been waiting down here to meet the lovely young lady." Edmund interrupted us.

"She is too young for your dog." I stated.

All Remee, in a child-phase, did then was squirm out of my arms and commence talking and petting my companion.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone had left the clearing and the family and Jake had made their way to the Cullen house. Nahuel had talked a bit with Edward and Isabella before making his trip back to the Amazon with Kachiri and the others. Most of the nomads came to me and paid their respects to 'such almighty one.'

Back at home, at least there was one person who was not expecting an explanation. Not that I had to give them one, but it would be the decent thing to do.

We were seated in the living room, and tea was made for Edmund, who was teaching Remee all about the joys of Tea Time and cultured conversations.

"I don't owe anyone an explanation like half of you suppose, and I mean you Isabella and Edward. One of you knows the answer, and I ask you to keep it shut for the sake of my parents' sanity. I…" was interrupted.

"Is it true? Do they have another kid that's gonna be you Lizzy?" Rosalie asked me pointedly. "Is what we are all thinking of Esme, is not rude to just ask her that."

"Is not very appropriate, that's all." Esme explained.

"Do you want the truth or a lie? Whatever you think is not going to hurt you in the long run."

"The truth." Isabella spoke. I would have thought she was going to prefer a lie.

"Well, okay. Remee might or might not be my sister; she might be my half sister, who knows really. Maybe I said that just to protect her for some unknown reason to all of you, which would mean that she is of great importance to me, such that she is part of my family. I don't know. And for the guttered mind of Emmett Cullen. Vampire women can have children with fairies and 'magicians' aka my kind. I am just throwing it out there. Isabella, no, Remee will never be able to bear children, but she can always adopt. So maybe I am her granddaughter?" I asked to no one in particular. The more confused I made them the better.

"But I thought I was your grandfather?" Carlisle blurted out hurt. Crapnations!

"You are." I too blurted out before anyone could say anything else. "Don't you consider them both son and daughter? Even if they are not your blood relations? I am like your favorite granddaughter who you always secretly favor because she could be so much like you…" I trailed off in the end.

"You knew!" Edward asked him exasperated with a hurt look in his eyes.

"No," I yelled at him, "of course he didn't! He assumed the reason I was here was because of family, and he assumed that I was your blood relation because of my eyes! Gosh, don't you remember your own grandmother! I look like her!"

"You are his grandmother?" Emmett asked me with a weird look on his face.

"I took her form yes. This," I motioned to my body, "is what Mrs. Moore used to look like in her youth."

"So that's what? Why don't you look like yourself then?" Jasper asked me wonderingly.

"Because you are all not supposed to know who I am really, it could ruin the outcome of so many things! Like the council making, and the peace all over that you are going to ensure. You are a very important family in the future. I don't know what the truth may bring." I trailed off sadly.

"Where does that leave us?" Isabella spoke up.

"Pretend I didn't say anything at the clearing earlier. It was the spur of the moment and I wouldn't be able to explain why Remee knew me so well and called me- stuff." I hated my Remee-given nickname.

"Remee?" Edward asked me.

"I will never get why Jacob calls her Nessie, to me sounds like a mayo brand name."

"Oh come on! Is the middle letters Eli!" Jacob called from outside. He and the new best friends were out giving one of the best friends a walk.

Later that day, Esme asked me if I was staying.

"Please, you are our family. Reneesme will miss you so much. And us too." She said with such a look in her eyes it would have been a sin to refuse her.

"If is okay with everyone I would love to stay. I have to get my blood back from Remee, because she is the one who has it. I have to wait until she is ready to give it up."

"Then it's settled, you will have Edwards old room. The best view in the house." Esme declared triumphantly.

"Sure, I will just have to go get my stuff from my house and I'll be in." I had, in reality, several houses, but the one I was talking about wasn't far from here.

"Oh you have to let someone help you move in your stuff. Edward will help you. Wont you dear?" Esme asked expectantly. As if anyone could refuse her anything.

"Of course Mom. Shall I take my car?" He addressed the last question to me.

"Yeah, sure. Although we wont really need one."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You'll see."


	29. Chapter 29

I loved all my houses, but the one that was hidden in the forest and mountain was the best. It was Victorian style with modern and earthy decorations. Huge floor length windows graced the front of the house, and a spiral staircase went directly into my room as soon as one opened the door.

"This way, would-be-father." I teased the vampire going up the stairs behind me.

I heard him trip, but he quickly recovered. "Father?" He asked quizzically.

"That is what you have been thinking all day would-be-father. Is your term not mine."

He thought about it for a moment, and when we passed the threshold of my room at the top of the stairs he spoke, "One cannot help but to wonder."

I pondered on what my family was going to say when I finally got home while I was stuffing shoes in a duffel bag. Twenty-five pairs seemed like a reasonable small number.

Then I proceeded to stuff there one third of my closet because I never knew what could come along on my agenda…

When I started dumping purses and clutches to match my shoes I heard a subtle cough coming from the sofa where a sparkly vampire was sitting.

"I am almost done!" I said to him cheerfully." I just need to find my stuffed animals. I can't sleep without Robert you know that."

"I know who is Robert?" He had a questioning look in his eyes and face.

"If you are going to act like my dad you should know that, right?" I asked him.

"A while ago you were thinking that. You were going to act like a dad should. You were going to ask me if I was married or had a boyfriend, then you were going to ask to meet him. You were going to enroll me in school and go to meetings with my teachers as my guardian or older brother. You were going to dress up as Santa for a late Christmas, or make Emmett or Carlisle dress up for it. You were seeing us playing baseball together."

"Well I-I-." he stuttered, so cute.

"You're thinking that its you who leaves her. That is not good Council-man Edward."

"What did you call me?" he asked me, that had caught his attention.

"It is imperative that you and your wife be together in the oncoming war Council-man Edward. You have to remember that. When you defeat the Volturi is because you get allies that believe in you and her, in family and an alternate way of life and all that gushy-lovey-crap."

"That does not answer my question young lady." He sounded like my dad, great.

"Ah," I sighed heavily, "its starting. Don't ask me questions about the future okay, you'll get there in time and know all. And when you do, I don't think I will speak to you for a very long time."

He was taken aback by that, even blinked a bit in awe, he even stopped breathing for a moment. He looked lost inside himself. "That hurt, it really did." I heard him half whisper to himself.

I felt bad, and desided to liven him up with my nonsense chit chatter, which usually brought him around. "Come help me choose matching hats to my clothes? Pretty-please with cherries on top?" I said with my puppy-sad-but-happy face with a frown yet smiling accents.

That made him smile. "Of course Elli."

We had bonded over clothes. I never thought possible that this would ever happen this way, but it did. Edward Cullen was helping me put outfits together. We spent the evening doing a fashion show on my room; it was around the costumes for next Halloween that we desided it was late, and we better get going.

Edward helped me dump half my closet on my magical duffel bag, his word not mine, and he carried it to his car. We stopped at a fast food drive in and he ordered us some food, which of course, I ate.

"Do you ever not eat? I've seen food put in front of you and watch you inhale it. Where does it all go?" He asked with a smirk on his face, and an odd look on his eyes.

"I am a growing child according to my mother, father, and grandparents. So there." I answered a little indignant.

He had mischievous look now. "I think it all goes here!" and he started tickling me all over.

I was not ticklish, but somehow I couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it!" I begged in between giggles.

"No, this is payback. No one gets away with dressing me up in a cowboy costume." I had made his clothes disappear and change into a Woody-look alike earlier, and he hadn't noticed until we were leaving my room.

"Stop it," I half yelled, "or I'll turn you into a frog or something," giggling I started coughing, "more awful!"

"You wont if you keep on laughing Miss!" He laughed at me and didn't stop.

Knock. Tap-tap.

Someone was knocking on the window. The smile on Edward's face faded a little around the corners, and he stopped tickling me. I couldn't help but turn around to see what had caught his attention.

It was boy, tapping on the passenger's window. Edward grunted a little as he rolled down my window.

"Hello Mike." He addressed the human boy with a little disdain.

"Hey Edward, what you guys doing here? I thought you and your wife Bella were going to be in Dartmouth this time of year." He said with a bemused smile.

I mentally laughed at this idiotic boy. I could see vary clearly into his head. He had thought that Edward was cheating on Bella with me, and that I didn't know about it. His plan was to uncover him in front of 'the hot chick' so that when I slapped him and got out of the car, he would be the shoulder I would cry on.

"We came back for Christmas, and we had some family complications." Edward answered him with a smile on his face. He too, knew what had gone inside Mike's head.

"Winter Break, right." Then he turned his head to address me directly. "And who might this be?" he meant it to sound flirtatious.

"Well Mike, I am truly amazed you don't recognize her. She was at the wedding." Edward responded still a little too cheerful.

"I think I would remember you." He smiled down at me. It was obvious he was not looking at my face, I might add. _I would remember a pair like this_, he thought to himself.

I fought the urge to punch his gut. Then something I did not expect happened.

Edward held my hand in his, and gripped it very tightly. As if he too was fighting the urge to punch him. Then his arm made its way around my shoulders, as his face was leaning more towards where Mike was. It was like he was embracing me, but I knew it was just so he would restrain from tromping the human.

"She is Elizabeth Masen, my _under-age_ sister." He said carefully, controlling his tone and emphasizing the under part.

"Wow Cullen, I didn't know you had a sister." _And a hottie at that, but figures, they are all hot. _He added mentally. I smirked at that, Emmett was going to love this.

I desided to speak up, to draw his attention back to my face, or I would have hit him.

"When our parents died, I went to live in another foster home, different from my brothers. When Will got married, the state gave him guardianship of me. Now that Edward is also married and a legal adult, the state gave him guardianship of our niece and me." I explained.

"You have another brother? You are full of surprises." He addressed Edward.

"We had a brother, he and his wife died recently. That is why Elizabeth and my niece are here."

"Oh I am sorry for your lose." _Hells no, thank you for it brought hottie here._

Edward tightened his grip on my shoulder more. "We better get going." I squeaked. "Esme is waiting for us. Remember…" I squeezed Edward's tight. That brought him around. "It was nice seeing you Mike." I fared-well the human.

"It was my pleasure. Hope I get to see you around more."

"Sure…" not likely.

Edward turned on the car after he rolled up the window, nearly trapping Mike's fingers on it, and quickly too us home.

One minute in the road and I started laughing. The vampire, of course, gave me a quizzical look.

"You should have seen your face when… oh god. How on earth did that guy not get a clue that you were about to chop his head off." I giggled in between words.

_I had to beat him with a stick with my Bella and now with you too._ He thought loudly to me.

"He thinks you are a lucky bastard by the way. Deep inside his consciousness. The things he had there! He could make a nice porno. Married woman plus the sister-in-law." I laughed.

I had never seen a vampire loose control of a vehicle before and choke at the same time, now I did.

"He did not." _If he did, he's dead_.

"Whatever makes you feel better would-be-father." I smirked at him.

"I cannot wait to tell Emmett!"


	30. Chapter 30

**Looking for a new Beta, my last one went AWOL. In dire need as you can see from my posted chapters. LEAVE A REVIEW!**

"He did not!" Emmett practically blew me away with the magnitude of his shriek. The convulsive laughter that came out of his mouth and didn't stop for almost half and hour made me question his sanity. The fact that I was laughing with him the whole time worried me the most.

It was Esme who chided us for our improper behavior, and a smack to the head form Rosalie shut Emmett up.

"Oh why do I have to have such funny brothers! Bella, you've got a rival now. Aside form Rose, you aint the hottest chick in town now!"

"Emmett! We don't ever make fun of me!" yet I still had a grin on my face. Isabella looked mortified, according to Esme's point-of-view. I was keeping tabs on everyone via head checks.

"Is just that, -oh boy. You should have been here, all the boys were daydreaming about her when she first got here. New shiny toy, you know. Edward had to beat them away with a stick!" He explained jokingly.

"Emmett, sweetie, that's enough of teasing tonight. We mustn't forget our manners. Supper is ready Ellie. Rose get Nessie down to eat some food, please." Esme called from the kitchen.

Esme had insisted on having family dinners and lunches, even though only Remee and I, and sometimes Jacob and Seth or Charlie, ate. She wanted us to be like a normal family.

I had been paraded around town by Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Charlie; presented to town, so to speak. Esme had made me a party for every holiday known to an American. She had cooked a Thanksgiving dinner for a small legion for me and the Pack. Rosalie, Alice and I dragged Isabella out for Black Friday in Milan.

Of course, I couldn't neglect my duties as Royalty. I attended some ceremonial gatherings for my good friend the King of the North; was there for the appointment of the new Queen of the South; attended some raves with the Volturi in Japan. And all the while I kept thinking of my life back home. I knew it was never going to be the same. Especially after I had developed a weird relationship with Edward Cullen, he was an overprotective father and I was the rebel sassy teen.

It started when we left Forks for good to a little town called Whistler in Canada. We were close enough for aging Charlie to visit, and to have Jake close enough to Forks, but far enough for none to recognize the beauty that was Dr. Cullen. Emmett's words, not mine.

I was lowered to the job of baby-sitting Remee when the grown-ups went hunting, or rather she baby-sat me. The red-haired monster was now the red-haired wonder. She was a striking teen-beauty that managed to take Jake's breath away every time he visited; she looked older than me, but I liked to think I was more mature than her.

Because we Edward's daughters looked like high school students, we were enrolled in high school. The grow-ups went to college. Isabella needed the university experience. Because Remee made it known that she already had an older boyfriend to the male population of the school I was made to attend, the sheep-like-males descended upon me for their daily fill of fine-female figure watching. That's when I took up kickboxing with Emmett and Jasper. The first let me punch away my annoyance on him, the later tried calming me down and relaxing me after school.

On a particular after noon when the weather was unusually hot for mid-September, I had to take my swatter off when my would-be-father picked us up from my personal hell of mindless chatter and mindless reproductive systems. As soon as I folded up my favorite cashmere and went to open the door of Edward's new Volvo, the car's owner was suddenly there opening the door for me and practically throwing my body inside the passenger's door.

"Need I remind you father that I don't appreciate man-handling?" I squeaked at him when my behind was somewhat seated. He didn't hear me from all the fuming he was doing, as he shot daggers at the boys who were staring at us, well at me, actually. Remee's hand shoot up from the back window and pulled him, giving him a picture of what he looked like. He shook his head slightly, and still fuming, walked to the driver's side and got in.

He drove in silence, but I knew exactly what the gears inside his head were doing.

"Really Edward?" I asked innocently enough.

"I don't want you or Nessie near those bleached animals."

"Don't even think about putting me in a convent, you do that and I'll make sure you don't have kids… although that might backfire…" He was such a puritan. Like he didn't use to have those kinds of thoughts before, when he was human and before he was married. I would certainly know.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Remee piped in from the back seat. Because Edward and I usually had our friendly conversations mentally, he had forgotten to include her.

"I am peachy. How would you like to go to school with Jake? It can be arranged." He said with too sweet a smile.

Jake would certainly be able to beat males away from his daughter with stick, or a growl. He would rather have Jake than a bleached heir close to Remee. At least he knew Jake's intentions were good.

"Oh come on! What do you propose? Emmett, Jasper and you bodyguard me through school? It was your idea for me to go. I don't have to, I have five PhDs in human's colleges and more masters or minors than I can count on two hands! Plus all the schools of my realm. I went to those too. Graduated with H-O-N-O-R-S." I was angry, he even doubted my intellect.

"Well, I am sorry. But when you live with us, you have to follow our rules." He said stuttering a little at the end. He realized what he had said.

"Well than, is about time I go home anyway." I was about to poof out when Edward slammed the breaks and my cell started ringing.  
"What?" I talked into my cell.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding? Where's Edward?" Alice screeched frantically from the other end.

"I am not bleeding. I am angry. What's the matter?"  
"A creature. I saw you getting hurt by a creature. I don't know what it was. But you got hurt, really bad. Jasper thinks is some sort of troll from the picture I draw. Rosalie is freaked out, screaming something about us being selfish for making you stay and you getting hurt." She was talking a mile a minute.  
"Is the creature blue with dark spots, the size of hummer, wearing nothing but deerskin around his waist. Big nose like a snout, pointy teeth, distorted face, too small a pair of eyes, kind of hairy all over, carrying a big stick?" Remee suddenly described to me from the back seat.

"What? A Northern troll? How do you know what one looks like?" I asked her a bit amused. It was a good description. The offspring of a Russian werewolf and a Norse mermaid. How two beautiful beasts managed to created an ugly thing was something I always wondered in biology class. A Northern troll lived in cold forest always close to the sea, not in the middle of a mountain.

"Yes Nessie how do you know?" Alice asked, scared out of her wits.

"Is the reason why I stopped. No one move." Edward whispered very quietly.

The very thing was standing a couple of yards away from the car, watching us with an angry scowl.

"You shouldn't have stop. If you had gone straight, he would have known to step fast out of your way. He knows you saw him. Is his nature to kill you now. No one is supposed to see them." I whispered back to him. "Is my fault, the more time you spend with one of us, the more you are able to perceive that which you usually don't see."

"How can anyone miss that?" Edward said a little too loudly.

"They fall under the fairy jurisdiction, they get glamour. He looks like a bear to a human, or sometimes big foot." I explained.

"He's real?" Remee exclaimed.

"I will tell you when we get home."

"What do we do?" Edward pleaded. He had that burning face of desperation, he knew that there was a chance Remee might get hurt.

"We get out really fast, he will throw the big stick at us. I cannot fight him, he is too big for one. I will distract him while you carry Nessie away. Run as fast as you can. He wont be able to follow you."

"Can he follow our sent?" Remee asked frightened. She was thinking of Isabella waiting home for us.

"Good question, yes. Which means…" I snapped my fingers and made it rain. "And we'll run NOW!"

I ran away from her. The girl who was risking her life to save ours again. If I could cry, I would have. The pouring rain hitting my face would get mixed up with the tears that should have been running down my cheeks were I human.

Did it really take having her on the verge of danger and death for me to realize that I loved her? In a very odd platonic way? Yet I didn't know _how _I loved her, in which way, I just knew that I did.

How could I not realize that. The father in me hated the way those rich heirs from the most recommended private school were looking at her._ I_ hated the way any man looked at her. _I_ hated the idea that one of them was going to come one day and take her away from me, from my family I usually quickly added. I had a part of my heart on my arms, carrying her to safety, yet a big chunk was left behind, unprotected.

How in the name that is all holly could I leave my little girl there with a monster?

These thoughts hunted my all too-filled up mind as I got closer and closer to home.

I unloaded Nessie unto Isabella's waiting arms as soon as I crossed the front door, then I started pacing back and forth Esme's new living room. There was nothing I could do but wait. That didn't take long.

There was a very loud pop sound coming from the kitchen, followed by the almost silent running of nine pairs of feet. Esme's terrified scream, and my tearing of the kitchen island to get to her followed that.

There was a monster inside me-who I had thought had been vanquished when I realized I was in love with my Bella-I was wrong. The monster inside me saw blood, the blood that had sprouted from my girl's already wounded side, the blood that was caked in her beautiful chocolate-bronzed hair, the blood that had to be exchanged for someone, something, else's blood.

Carlisle, of course, was already at work trying to patch the ugly gash up. I was too stunned and angry to assist him. The blood was too much for my family to bear, even for Reneesme, they had cleared away almost immediately after Eli popped in. Everyone except Jasper, who was lovingly cradling Eli's bloodied head in his lap.

The sudden intake of breath of failing lungs snapped me out of it. I had to do something.

I ran to her room, and sure enough there was a bottle of whiskey under her bed, and another one in her each of her drawers. Her unusual alcohol habit, which I never understood and did not condone, was relieving my sanity now.

I took the bottles downstairs, and after opening one brought it to her lips. It was a relief when she managed to gulp a drink down. Carlisle took the second bottle I had brought and crudely sanitized the wound, which thankfully was not refreshed by flowing blood now, but stitched up. The contact with the alcohol made a burning sizzle on her skin, but almost completely closed the wound.

"What are we going to do with you?" Jasper softly asked Eli.

"I'll answer." She managed to choke out. "When my insides stop burning and I am cleaned and showered…" she coughed out the last word before closing her eyes.

I ran to her side, opposite Carlisle before her lids were closed all the way.

"Carlisle!" I implored him. My little piece of heart couldn't be dead, I would kill myself before that happened.

"She is asleep Edward, very tired. Hear her heart? It's still beating." Carlisle said as he tenderly caressed her redden cheek.

"Is not beating regularly. We have to do something!" I yelled exasperated at him. "Sorry is just…" I tried to apologize to my father.

He waved it off, he knew what it was like for me to have Eli in this state.

"There is something we can do…" Jasper trailed off. His gaze far off in the distance remembering a long ago taught biology and genealogy lesson.

My wrist was bitten and put to her mouth that instant.


	31. Chapter 31

**I decided to change the POV for a third-person narrator. It creates more suspense for what is gonna happen next, the final chapters… (PS LEAVE A REVIEW )**

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

_There once was a little princess, who was always surrounded by overprotective brothers. One day she found herself alone, in the outskirts of the forest surrounding her castle. She had wriggled her way through the mob of people at her birthday party, looking for her brothers who had not let her play with them. She had started wandering into the trees, thinking of herself as a great adventurer. Soon she was lost. She was found by a beast, the ugliest creature she had ever seen. She was scared and started to cry._

_The beast launched itself at her. She closed her eyes, but she never felt the weight of the beast upon her. She peeked above her hand-covered eyes to see her younger brother battling the monster all by himself. She was so proud of Nicholas then. She gave out a cry when the monster's claw ripped at the boys arm. Then she saw his big eyes staring her down. He charged at her once again. She felt pain all over._

_When she opened her eyes, she was staring at the most beautiful honey-eyes she had ever seen. But she was still hurt. She was being held by a man she had never seen before in her life._

_She was sleepy, and started to close her eyes. He started shaking her, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the man was really scared._

_She felt something around her mouth, something being offered to her. She opened her lips and instantly savored the warm liquid. It was the most sweet-delicious blood she had ever tasted. _

_You will be better now Ellie. The man whispered in her ear. Ellie decided the man had the most beautiful voice also. Soft and velvety. She closed her eyes, she felt better now._

_When she woke up, she was in her room, surrounded by her family. Her brother Nicholas was all patched up, his injured arm in a cast. Her mother was looking at her with severity, she must have been angry at her for getting herself and her brother hurt, Ellie thought. Since then, Ellie's mom had always been angry with her._

The most sweet-delicious blood she had ever tasted was filling her mouth once again. This had happened once a long time ago. Her brother was hurt… her mother was going to get angry with her. _My mom is getting mad at me again, this very minute… _She needed to get to Nicholas first, ask him to not tell mom what had happened. She had almost gotten mulled by a Northern troll, and her brother killed in the process. But the blood she was currently drinking was so good. She hadn't tasted it in a while… She was just a child, it wasn't her fault…

She stopped drinking, she felt horrible. She pushed away the hand that was providing her with the delicious liquid.

"Remee… is not my fault, you must tell mother… Nicholas… I love you so much. Why?" Why didn't you just go and get help. She added in silently. Or maybe just thought it, she wasn't sure. "You got hurt because of me… darn me. You're getting hurt!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Remee! Get my dad, we have to save him." She whispered with a coarse voice. She tried to get up. She needed to run away from the beast. If he followed her, he would leave Nicholas alone.

"Don't get up sweetie." A nice gentle voice called from above her head. She couldn't quite place where it came from. She then realized her were eyes closed. Someone was caressing her head, her hands. She decided that felt nice. But her side hurt so much, and there was a great pounding on her head above her right ear. She also felt sticky all over, and caught the unmistakable sent of her own blood.

"Mother is going to get mad at me…I got dirty…why is she always mad at me?" She whispered.

"She isn't going to get mad at you darling, I'll make sure of that. Can you move your hands?" The same voice called at her. It was a such a nice voice. She needed to see the person who had such a voice.

She slowly opened her eyelids. They were heavy but she managed to make out a form when she had the task half way done. She remembered his name was Carlisle, and she liked him very much. She remembered everything.

"I feel like shit…and drunk. Oh god, that cashmere was my favorite… I hate Northern trolls…" She mumbled. The blood she had taken had made her pleasantly warm, and a little bit drunk.

"That sounds more like you Lizzy. You gave us a big scare." Jasper chided her. She felt him lovingly caressing her hair. Which she inferred must look like a mess, quire horrible actually.

"Sorry to say it wont be the last one…" She half mumbled, she felt quite sleepy.

Someone tightened his hold on her hands. She felt the unmistakable feeling of a gold wedding band pressed against one finger.

"Wake me up at breakfast…"

She was cleaned up and tucked in her bed when she woke up again. She stirred a little bit and instantly there was a cold pair of hands bringing the soft comforter up to her chin again.

She popped her eyes open, and saw a smiling Remee looking down at her.

"You have cold hands." Ellie said.

"You have a potty mouth." She responded.

"I am hungry."

"I have a room full of vampires waiting for you downstairs." She responded quite calmly.

"Jake?"

"Had to go home this morning. He was needed in Milan. You have no idea how complicated running a jewelry business really is."

"He is good at it. Very good with his hands. He made me a princess crown…" Jake was the best crags person she knew. He made all the jewelry for her family.

"My dad really wants to know who Nicholas is, and Daniel for that matter. You kept screaming names at the top of your lungs all night and day yesterday, that and calling for help. You kept whispering why mother didn't like you and liked everyone else better than you. Then you commenced to confess all your sins, which were surprisingly few by the way…" She finished her spiel with an intake of breath.

"Anything else?" That might incriminate me… she added silently.

"You called for me a lot. And you reproached me that I didn't tell you the truth. You said I was one of the only people you trusted, and that everything had been a lie. And that you were going to kill somebody… a lot of people." She looked sad when she said this.

Ellie was thoughtful for a moment. "Help me up, I am starving. Edward's blood wouldn't be enough right now."


	32. Chapter 32

Ellie went downstairs. Sat down very quietly at the breakfast table, and poured some juice. Everything seemed so normal about her, until she added amber liquid from a flask to her glass.

"You know, as a doctor, I don't find that very advisable." Carlisle warned her, with a warm frown on his face, if that was possible.

"As a patient, I will take that as a suggestion." Ellie answered simply.

They all looked at her expecting her to explain herself, it didn't take a mind reader to know that- their expressions all matched an expectant look.

"Daniel was… someone very special who was there when I went to make Edward a visit back in… I forgot… was it when you were five?" She randomly shifted the attention to Edward.

To say he was stunned was an understatement. "What?" He managed to gargle out.

"Yeah, who do you think taught you how to ice skate, whistle, and gave you your first piano lesson?" She jokingly demanded to know. "Why do you think you can read minds? You know, as a child you started to develop a certain extra in reading people's expressions. That was because I was there. Why do you think Alice was kept in a mental ward? Because she suffered from epilepsy, and was being treated by Daniel James, my- special someone at that time… I visited him often there. He got his blood from the mental patients- sort of donated blood. When her parents abandoned a three year old baby girl, he kept on proposing we get marine so we could adopt her. He loved you very much Alice. What ever my sucky- cousin did to him, you should know that he loved you enough to make you." She added silently. Everyone was so silent, looking at her like Ellie just grew a second head. " This is why I don't like telling the truth. Now, if you all excuse me, I would like to go home."

Ellie started to get up slowly, but suddenly a pair of marble hands held her in place, with a gold wedding band making the whole situation less to Ellie's liking. "No yet sweetheart." Edward said to her from somewhere above her head, tenderly.

She took her cue. "Nicholas is my brother, we got attacked by a troll once, on my birthday when I was very small. It was my fault. He got really hurt, " then she continued very excitedly, "actually you- know... a vampire saved me." She didn't elaborate.

"And?" Edward continued.

"I'm a princess?"

"We already know that. " Edward said unsatisfied still.

"I am sort of sure why I think my mother doesn't really like me much, but that information I cannot give you."She responded looking up at him.

"Why do you drink so much?" Rosalie suddenly piped in. Ellie mentally thanked her.

"I am almost as cold as your kind. The alcohol warms me up in order to interact better with humans. But since it doesn't affect me much, if not at all, I just drink it because its sort of like slightly bitter apple juice. You know how I don't like sweets that much." _Unless that sweet-something is a certain someone's blood, I could suck it all day long_, she added in her mind.

"Did you really have… eh…those thoughts you mentioned about your science teacher when you were seventeen?" Emmett suddenly asked with a mischievous look on his face. _Darn you Edward's blood,_ she mentally cursed.

"He was a hottie yes. I was just coming into young-ladyhood Emmett. Even guys had weird thoughts about him." The last words sounded more defensive, but it made everyone laugh.

A new thought crossed her mind. "Whatever, like Isabella did not think the sun rose from a certain someone's behind freshman year in High School. Mr. Daily, I believe. Although he did have a nice behind."

Isabella's mouth dropped. " I am all seeing and all knowing…" Elizabeth joked.

"Do me next." Emmett childishly pleaded.

"Mrs. Roseblooth, she looks insanely a lot like the girlfriend you had at that time, too." I answered.

"She wasn't blond right?" Rosalie demanded to know suddenly.

"She sort of looks like Tanya. Same hair. Carlisle on the other hand…"

"… was secretly was in love with his neighbors' blind daughter, Charlotte." Esme finished for her.

"Alice is clean, and so is Jasper. Actually everyone thought he was… of other inclinations when he was young. Then he joined the Army and his manhood was restored." Jasper as if on cue, took a bow.

"What about my dad?" Remee asked. She was enjoying this too much.

"He…well, it was around kindergarden when he got his first crush. It was pretty cute, he went around saying he was going to marry her."

They all oh and ahed in unison at that. Elizabeth, back then, thought it was pretty cute too.

The awkwardness of the few truths Elizabeth had let out were put behind. But the inevitable goodbye she had to make hung over their heads. She went out to say goodbye to Charlie, the pack, billy, and the second pack. She preferred to go to Marcus and jump through his portal, but Edward had insisted on accompanying her there so much, she had to agree. She said her goodbyes to the family and left.

**This is sort of like almost the last Chapter, the story is coming to a close...**


End file.
